THE FIRST KISS
by loeloveme229
Summary: Spencer and toby spencer stayed at the motel, cute things happen, alison is in the story, see how the girl react to the new couple miight have ezra in it...read and find out the rest :)
1. the kiss,the key, and you

**SPENCERS POV**

I was driving to my house from the hotel all i could think about was that kiss, it was so nice and his lips felt so soft but I never would have thought Toby Cavanaugh would kiss me, especially after everything Alison, Emily, Hanna, Aria and I put him through. I pulled up in my driveway,_ hmm... no cars what a surprise_, I thought out loud, But for once I didn't care that my Family wasn't home, I was hoping they weren't here because then I wouldn't have to crawl out through my wondow to see Toby, the truth was I actually like him ever since 6th grade when we were playing truth or dare, I got dared to make out with him in front of everyone, even in front of Alison!, I opened my car door and got out I was looking for my keys in bag it took me a while until I remember where it is...Toby has it.

******flashback******

"TOBY GIVE ME MY KEYS BACK" I say laughing as I chase him around the room "NO" he says with that smirk that gives me butterfly's. "PLEASE TOBY I NEED THEM, MY HOUSE KEY AND CAR KEY IS ON THERE, . BACK." I say trying to sound mean but unable to hide the smile on my face. "only if I can take one and hide it, but IF u can't find it then I'll give it to u in the morning" he said with a smug look on his face "ok...deal" I say back, I have no idea what key he took but as long as I get it back in the morning

******End of flashback******

**TOBY'S POV**

I can't believe I just kissed Spencer Hastings' and that she kissed me back, I have to admit I had been falling for her since 6th grade when we played truth or dare Spencer got dared to make out with me in front of everybody even Alison!, that was the day I fell for Spencer Hastings'. I was wondering if she had found out I never gave her key back to her, the truth was i wanted her to come back so I put it where I new she would never look.

******flashback******

"TOBY GIVE ME MY KEYS BACK" she said laughing as she chase me around the room "NO" i say with a smirk "PLEASE TOBY I NEED THEM, MY HOUSE KEY AND CAR KEY IS ON THERE, . BACK." She said trying to sound mean but I could tell she was trying to hide a smile that was on her face "only if I can take one and hide it, but IF u can't find it then I'll give it to u in the morning" I say with a smug look "ok...deal" she said back, hesitantly at first, "ok know walk out that door" I say pointing to the door that leads her outside "and don't come in until I say so" "BUT IT'S COLD OUTSIDE!" "well that's too bad" "fine" she says as she walks out the door, know where to hide it, i know the shower she said she wouldn't dare look in there no matter what i think to myself

****** End of flashback******

I hear a car pull up and look out the window, it's her car.


	2. hard to believe

**I do not own 'thanks for the memories' by fall out boys! And I forgot to say I don't own pll on the other chapter but u already knew that….I also don't own and of the movies and I may use 1 or 2 thing's from the show.**

**SPENCER'S POV**

I can't believe he took_ my keys_, I think as I walk up to the door, I knock once and he answers straight away, he's standing there holding my key with that smirk that makes me go crazy. "Looking for this?" he says so innocently, I try not to smile and look as mean as I can but I fail. "no of course not, I came here to get that TV" I say as sarcastically I can, before breaking into a huge smile and reaching out to take my house key, I turn to leave but I look back "where did you hide this?" I say pointing to the key "I looked everywhere for it" "but u didn't look everywhere" he says with another smirk, I give him a confused look "I put it in the shower, I knew you wouldn't look in their" he answers

******FLASHBACK******

**"This place doesn't look very clean" I say trying not to breathe in through my nose "I know but it was the best I could do, I don't have a lot of money" he said dumping a bag on the chair in the corner. "ok well I'm going to…go take a shower I had field hockey practice and I didn't want to take a shower with all the other girls" I say walking towards the bathroom "ok" he said, I could only faintly hear him, because the door was shut. I take off my clothes and turned on the shower, I stepped in and then screamed, I jumped out of the shower as fast as I could and only just got the towel around my body before Toby walked in. He looked at me and quickly turned away "sorry" he said quickly with his hand covering his eyes. "it's ok but can u get that thing out of here" I move one of my hands to his and pulled it down so he could see what I was pointing too, he started laughing "STOP LAUGHING IT'S GROSS" "Spencer calm down it's just a rat" "that's NOT a rat it's a giant animal thing" that only made him laugh more.**

******END OF FLASHBACK******

I start laughing at the memory, "ok, good place to hide it, why didn't you give it back to me in the morning, did you forget?" I say confused "no I never forgot I just wanted to give you a reason to come back" he said with an expression I wasn't able to read, I was shocked he wanted me to come back. "I was going to come back, with or without a reason" I say, a little embarrassed, he just smiles at me. "Well then will you be staying?" he asks with a little bit of hope in his eyes "I guess" I say hesitantly at first "but I need some clothes, so I'll see you soon" "ok, can you bring some movies too, it gets a little boring here, but make sure there good and not just chick flicks" he says with a little smile "why don't you just come with me, pick some out yourself?"I say hoping I didn't sound desperate or anything, the truth was I just wanted to kiss him again. "Um…..sure I guess, but aren't your parents and sister home?" Toby said with a little hint of weariness in his voice, "no they went on a trip to France for three weeks" "you didn't go with them?" he said with a confused look on his face, "no, I would have gone, but I wasn't invited" I could tell he was going to say something but he didn't figuring that it would be best to leave it alone, I was thankful for that.

**TOBY'S POV**

I felt bad for spencer, her parents just left her alone while there in France who does that, well I guess Spencer's parents do. We got in her car it was quiet, until I noticed her iPod I grabbed it and looked through her music, she didn't even notice, I was shocked at what music she had, I thought she would have listened to some classical music but know that I know her, sort of, she doesn't seem like the type to listen to that kind of music. I finally pick a song it's called 'thanks for the memories' I used to listen to it all the time, I still know all the words. I started singing, after a few minutes spencer joint in on the chorus

**"One night and one more time, thanks for the memories, **

**Even though they weren't so great he tastes like you only sweeter"**

Once the song ended the next one started, and by the time we got to her house we were laughing so much we could hardly breathe, we got out and opened the front door. "you have a nice house" I say trying to be polite, "thanks, the movies are over in that box" she said pointing to the box beside the TV, I walk over to it and open the box I look unsure of what movies to pick, "pick whatever ones you want I'll just be a few minutes" she said while running up the stairs. I start moving the DVD's onto the floor, it was a few minutes later and spencer came down stairs holding a bag over her shoulder, "so….what ones did you pick?" "None yet I don't know what ones to bring" I say a little uncomfortable. "I said u can get any, I don't mind" she says while coming over to me, "I'll help u then, what kind of movies do you like" as soon as she asked me that I forgot every single movie I have ever seen, "um…..a….I…um.." great know I'm stuttering, I think to myself. "How about pirates of the Carrabin, or footloose" she says pointing to them, because I had spread them across the floor "ok, so them then?" "Yeah I'll get some popcorn to bring back" she said getting up and walking to the kitchen cupboard.

Once we got back to the hotel, and into the room we have for tonight we put 'pirates of the Carrabin' in and made the popcorn we sat down on the bed, about half way through I wasn't paying attention anymore, I was thinking, about how much I wanted to kiss her again. _I had to do it at the right moment, I mean it's spencer Hastings', I had kissed her yesterday and she kissed back but we haven't talked about what that kiss meant yet, I mean I want it to mean more than just a kiss but she's the girl that has to be perfect, has to have the perfect boyfriend, because her parents are perfect, and I doubt that her parents would like me or even that she would even like me in that way because we're friends and I don't want to ruin that but_…..,I was brought out of my thoughts with a scream, it was spencer, she was standing up on the bed I wondered why and then I saw it a giant huntsmen on the floor crawling up onto the bed, "spencer calm down it's just a spider" I say with a small laugh "Toby can you please just kill it or take it out side away from me, PLEASE AS IN RIGHT KNOW!" "ok, ok just calm down, I'll put it outside" I say walking over to the spider and putting it in my hands, I notice spencer isn't looking so instead of putting it out side like I said I would, I put it on her arm, that's when I heard the loudest scream in the world, "TOBY HELP, GET IT OFF ME PLEEEASE IT'S GOING TO HER ME" " you'll be fine" "TOBY GET IT OFF ME" "ok, ok" I took it off her arm and put it out side. I came back in and straight away got a pillow to my face "I hate you" spencer said with an annoyed and angry look on her face but I can see an evil smirk as well, something I'm guessing Alison taught her. Great know I'm in for it, I think to myself, I'm starting to regret doing that to her because I know that I'll pay.

**SPENCER'S POV**

I was annoyed and angry at Toby, I had an evil smirk on that Alison taught me, I knew it'd come in handy. I was going to make him pay for putting that spider on my arm, I can't believe he did it though, I really had no idea what I was going to do to him. My phone rang before I could think of anything, it was a private number so ignored it, but it rang again so I decided to answer this time. "hello" I could her whispering, "I can hear you" I say into the phone, a few seconds later I get an answer "hey, spencer where are you, you were supposed to be at my house like 2 hours ago, so I came to your house and it was empty so where the hell are you" said an annoyed girly voice "I'm sorry I forgot, and Hanna you do know your number's on private" I say trying to change the subject so I don't get yelled at by her, "it is? Oh didn't realize, but where are you" she says changing the subject back, "I'm with Toby" I say and notice him looking at me once I say his name "oh" Is all I get back "do you forgive me, because I really have to go" I say noticing Toby's discomfort "yeah your forgiven bye" "bye" I say as I hang up on my blond friend. "Sorry, it was Hanna, I was meant to go to her house tonight" "oh" Is all I get back, again, "so what's my punish meant for putting the spider on your arm?" he says a little scared "I don't know, YET, but I'll think of something" I say trying to sound scary. "I'm going to get changed into some pj's" I say getting up and going to my bag, I pull out black shorts and a blue singlet, I walk over to the bathroom, before I walk in I turn around "can you check to see if there's nothing there? Please" "if I do will it make up for me putting the spider on your arm" he says getting up and looking in the bathroom "nope" I reply simply.

**TOBY'S POV**

Once I walked out of the bathroom I hear spencer scream my name, I walk over to the bathroom and knock on the door, "can I come in" I ask waiting for an answer before I come in, "yeah, Toby I need help" she yells back straight away, I walk in and notice some drops of blood on the floor and saw that she had cut her foot, only a little bit, I walk straight out of the bathroom, "where are you going I need help!" I hear her say with a little bit of pain in her voice, I came back in "I was getting something that would help you" I say holding up the shirt in my hand "know sit on their" I say pointing to the toilet seat, she pulls down the lid and sits down, I grab her foot and put the shirt to the cut and apply some pressure, "thanks" I hear her whisper, "it's ok" I whisper back to her, I look up and notice her eyes were already on me, she leans forward and gives me a kiss, I couldn't believe it spencer Hastings' was kissing ME, just when I was thinking about kissing her.

**Hope u like it, I was thinking that maybe Alison should be alive, Toby's mum is alive, and Jenna isn't Toby's step-sister…yet! **


	3. In trouble

**THERE IS SWEARING IN THIS BUT ONLY A LITTLE **

* * *

SPENCER'S POV

I pulled away to break the kiss, I was running out of air. I hope the kiss didn't shock him, like when he first kissed me, I wanted this kiss to mean more than just a kiss, I mean, I don't know if he likes me in that way, but he did kiss me back. "I…um…." I started stuttering, _great,_ I thought, but he just looked at me, shocked but with that smirk. "Spencer...um…wow" I could definitely tell he was shocked, "Spencer, what are we, what I mean is, um… are we together know?" he looked as confused as ever but I could see a bit of hope in his eyes. "I….do you…..want to be with me?" I asked silently praying he would say yes, "I…ah…, yes because I really like you and-"I cut him off with a kiss, "good answer" I say as I pull back breathlessly.

A comfortable silence passes

"So how's the cut?" I ask looking down at the blood stained shirt, "it's ok, not that deep, so you should be ok" he says removing his now blood stained shirt, "do you-" He was cut off by the sound of my phone ringing, I reached my hand up to the sink to grab my phone, it was Alison. "I'm sorry I have to take this, it's Alison" I say, knowing that Ali hates Toby, _ sheprobably wants me to tell her why I'm not at Hanna's, _I think to myself, hoping she want make me tell her where I am. "Why aren't you at Hanna's, this was meant to be a group sleepover as in, _EVERYBODY!" _she screams at me, "I'm with a friend" I say hoping she doesn't ask me who "who is it, I thought you didn't hang out with anyone else but us outside of school" she says with that voice that makes you want to hit her, "I'm with Toby" I say slowly and quietly so Toby doesn't hear me, "Spencer, he's bad news stay away from him" she says defensively "What has he ever done to you Ali?, besides he's nice and we're together know so get over it" I say about to hang up until I hear Alison telling me to stop, "Spencer you know I have a past with him" she says and I can tell she's getting angry, "yeah I know you have a past but I have no idea what happened in it, all you ever say is, 'don't talk to him' or 'stay away from him because I have a past with him' but yet you never tell us what happened" I say getting annoyed and angry at Alison, " I will when the time is right" she says in a calm and low voice, "yeah well I thought sharing secrets keeps us close?" I say then0 hang up on her. I walk into the main room and see Toby sitting on the edge of the bed; I put my phone down on the bed side table. "What was that about" he asks with a confused loom on his face "nothing, just Alison being well…Alison, she said that she…." I trailed off, wondering if I should ask him or wait 'till I get home and ask Alison again, "She said what Spence?" he said I couldn't read the expression on his face, "Nothing, I'll ask Ali when I get home. So what are we going to do know, I mean like you said, there's not much to do hear" I say trying to change the subject. "How about we just sleep, I mean I know you have to go home early to meet your friends" he says laying under the duvet and lifting it up for me to get in on the other side, "actually I don't have to meet my friends but sleep sounds good" I say, and move in closer next to him, laying my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat, and slowly falling asleep.

* * *

ALISON'S POV

I can't believe Spencer, especially how she's dating _Toby_, I knew where she was I saw her getting in her car with him and going to that crap run-down motel, I followed her there and was watching through the window, until Toby saw me and closed the curtains, I could hear them talking it sickened me to think that Spencer Hastings, the top student in her class, with the perfect record and the perfect parents, that's when I got an idea, I wonder what her parents would think off this, maybe then that _bitch _would think twice about disobeying me. I walked to my car but before I got to it I heard someone call after me, I would know that voice anywhere, "Hey Noel, what are you doing here" I say with the sweetest voice I could make, "I was going to ask you the same thing Alison" he leans forward and kisses me, agggh _Noel _I really didn't want to be with him, but he is the most popular guy in school, and I needed a new way to make Aria jealous, "so what are _you _doing here" I ask hoping I'll get an answer this time, "I was shooting fire crackers into the trees with them" he says pointing back to the guys holding the fire crackers, "so what are _you_ doing here Alison?" he says trying to get an answer out of me, yeah like I'll tell him, "nothing, just tacking a drive 'round town, you know me, and I actually have to go before the girls wake up and find I'm gone" I say trying to get away from him, luckily he gives up easy and walks back to the guys.

When I finally get back to Hanna's house its 1:30, luckily Hanna found some alcohol and spiked our drinks so they were all drunk, well except for me, but all I could think about is how badly I'm going to make Spencer pay for dating Toby.

I woke up by the sound of Emily, Hanna and Aria talking, I sat up and when they noticed I was awake said good morning, I said good morning back, "so what are you guys talking about?" I asked confused to why they were looking at Aria's phone, "Spencer me a message to tell you that guys she's dating Toby" _Great, know that they know, I know that she's going to tell her parent's, _I think to myself. "guys I have to go my mum wants me back home, see you later, bye" of course that was a lie, I just had to have an excuse to get out of there, "bye Ali" I hear back as I walk down the stairs and out the door, I take my car to my house, then go through the gate that leads to Spencer's backyard, I opened the back door and sat on the couch and waited for her to get home, _I'm going to have some fun with her, she went behind my back when I told her to stay away from him so why shouldn't I punish her?, _I think to myself, but of course I had no idea when she'd come home, but I'd wait for her no matter how long it took.

* * *

SPENCER'S POV

It was morning, I opened my eyes and look up to see Toby, he's already awake and looking down at me I reach up and press my lips to his, it started to get intense, but my phone rang and ruined the moment, I pulled back from the kiss and grabbed my phone, it was Alison calling, I pushed the ignore button and put it back down. I could feel Toby playing with my hair, I looked up to see him smiling at me, "so what are we going to do today?" I ask as I go to get up only to be pulled back down, "how 'bout we go get that spider from last night, because I think he wants his warm bed back" he says innocently, I hit him on the arm "how 'bought no" I say looking up at him, we were about to kiss again when my phone rang, I picked it up and looked at it, Alison again, but that's when I noticed the time, I had to get back home and study for a test. "I actually have to go home and study" I say getting off the bed, and going into the bathroom to change, "ok, can I take you there?" he asked as I come out of the bathroom wearing my black shorts, a white singlet with a leather jacket and white flats. "I guess but I'm the one with the car" I say a smile on my face, "well then, I'll just a company you" he says with a smug look.

I was at the lights that are just before Toby's street when he asked if he could just come to my house because he didn't want to be alone; his parents went to visit some friends, so instead of me dropping him off at his house we went straight to mine. As we walked in he wrapped his arms around me and started kissing my neck I turned around and kissed him, we we're both oblivious to the person sitting on the couch until they coughed, that's when I saw Alison, in my house, sitting on my couch, as me and Toby we're kissing.

"What are you doing here Alison, how did you even get in?" I say both angry and confused to how she could get into my house, "well, well, well, what do we have here, miss goody-goody sneaking her know, boyfriend in to her house" she said with a disgusted and that calm but angry voice, "Ali, what are you doing here" I say getting back to one of my original question's. "I came to see you" she said with that duh voice she can do so well, "but it looks like your busy" she says looking at me then Toby, she turns around and starts heading to the back door, _so that's how she got into my house,_ I think to myself, "hey Alison, you really shouldn't invite yourself to people's houses you never know what could happen, especially if you break into the house at the wrong time, you know, just a little heads up" I say turning back to Toby, "hmm… if your suggesting that something is going to happen to me, you've got it all wrong, better watch your back Spencer" and with that she walked straight out the door, "I wonder what she meant by watch your back" Toby asks a little confused, everyone in rosewood new me and Ali fight like sisters, but no one has ever seen one of our fight's besides Aria, Emil, Hanna and now Toby, "don't worry about it, it's just Alison being her annoying and confusing self, anyway if you're going to stay you can't distract me, I have a lot of studying to do" I say walking upstairs to my room with Toby following closely behind me.

I was about an hour through studying when my phone started beeping; I flinched hoping it wasn't Alison. "Can you see who that is Toby?" I ask not looking up from my books, "It's a private number, want me to get it?" he says showing me the screen of my phone, "It's probably Hanna" I say walking to where Toby's sitting, on my red chair near my window.

"Hanna, your number is still on private" I say hearing her breath on the other end of the phone. "Sorry, I don't know how to change it back, and what about a hey or a hello? She says a little upset, "sorry, hey, now what did you want?" I say know annoyed because she won't get to the point of why she called, "why did you upset Ali, she told me that she went to your house, to talk to you, but that you practically kicked her out" she says confused, "don't worry Hanna it's a long story" I say hoping that Hanna would just drop it, "ok whatever, bye, and tell Toby I said hi" she says and hangs up on me.

"Hanna says hi, she wanted to know why Ali was upset" I say walking over to my desk and plugging my phone into the charger, "why does Alison hate you so much?" I ask looking back at him, "I don't know, I guess she just does" I can tell his no telling me the truth but I drop it anyway thinking that I'll ask him another time. Ho looks down at his phone, "I have to go, my parents are home and wondering where I am" he says getting up and walking over to me, "I'll see you later?" I ask giving him a kiss on the cheek, "yeah, bye Spencer" he says walking out of my bedroom and down the stairs and out of my front door so fast I don't have the chance to say goodbye.

* * *

HANNA'S POV

As soon as I got off the phone with Spencer I called Aria and Emily, I knew something else happened between Alison and Spencer, Aria a said that she would be there in about an hour and the same with Emily, which gave me enough time for me to take a shower, do my make-up and curl my hair and get into my new size 2 dress, it was all black but had a white flower on the bottom right, I know it was a little dressy but I was planning on going to dinner with Caleb after, knowing that our 'girl talk' would take a few hours, I walked down stairs to be greeted by a knock on the door I opened it. Aria and Emily went straight up to my room where we always did have our 'girl talk', I walked in after them and closed my door, not knowing when my mum would get back from work. "So what did you need to tell us?" Emily asked as I sat down next to her on my bed, "well Spencer and Alison had a fight" I started not sure what to say, "but they always fight, so what your point?" Aria asks just as confused as Emily, "yeah but I think this one was the biggest fight they've had, I think it was about Spencer dating Toby, but I'm not sure, has she said anything to you guys?" I ask looking back and forth at them, "no" they both answered at the same time.

A few hours later the girls had left and Caleb had come over to take me to dinner, we went to the most romantic restaurant, our table was covered in a white satin sheet, with two chairs on both end's and a rose in the middle, it looked amazing.

* * *

TOBY'S POV

When I got home my parents weren't there, but that's when I saw her, she had her hair curled but was still wearing the same shirt and jeans from earlier.

"Alison? What are you doing here?" I demanded as I walked up the stairs she turned around and looked at me with an evil glare. "You know exactly what I'm doing here, really Toby, Spencer? That's a step down" she said still starring at me with an evil glare, "Alison, please just come inside so we can talk about this" I asked knowing that anyone could see us, "why? Afraid that anyone is going to see us, or afraid that bitch will?" she said with that 'I'm better and smarter that you' voice, "don't call her a bitch Alison" I say getting a little angry, "does she know about the past we had?" she asked a little scared, "of course not I…..I thought you did?" I say confused, _why would she tell,_ I think to myself, "no and I don't want her or anyone else to find out, and if you dare tell her, well let's just say, you know what I'm capable of", " Yeah but don't forget, you also know what I'm capable of remember?" I say hoping that she would leave my relationship with Spencer alone and with that she walked down my front steps and down the road to her house.


	4. The truth or more lies?

**PLEASE REVIEW MY CHAPTERS BECAUSE I WAS THINKING ABOUT JUST LEAVING THE STORY WHERE IT IS OR DELETING IT, SO PLEASE REVIEW THEM IT MEANS A LOT TO ME! THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY ABOUT THE GIRLS AND WHATS GOING ON IN THEIR LIVES….**

* * *

ALISON'S POV

I can't believe Toby would say something like that, I mean bringing up something like that is just way to far, but of course I know what he's capable of, I'm still not over what he did to me, I mean what I did was bad but that was worse, and when I moved here I thought that was going to be the end of it, that I was never going to see him again, I didn't know he still lived here, I only just moved beck here, a few months ago and I thought he left, I guess not.

I was close to my house when I decided to go to Spencer's, I guess she deserves to know what happened between us, I know she's still awake, it's Spencer. I went the back way through my backyard and into hers I walked into her house and up to her bedroom and walked in. _not asleep, didn't think she would be, _I think to myself. "Hey Spence, I'm going to tell you what happened between me and Toby, _if_ you want to know" I say sitting on her bed, across from her. "Of course I want to know what did he do that was so bad" she says looking up from her books. "Before I left, a few months ago, when you girls were out of town on that school field trip, I didn't want to go to, I was walking down my street to my house when I saw Toby, he was walking towards me.

******flashback******

**_"Hey Alison" says Toby, the freak, walking towards me. "What do you want, freak" I say with disgust in my voice. "Don't call me that, I want to know why you keep coming to my house and threatening my mum" he says getting closer. "Threatening huh? Is that what she told you? Because all I've been doing is helping her" I say, backing away so I'm not as close to him. "Helping her really? Because I over herd your convocation and it sounded more like threatening, just stay away" he says turning around to leave. "And what if I don't" I say making him look at me. "Let's just say that the last girl that didn't listen, well she was never heard from again" he says and turns back around._**

********** End of flashback******

"that's why I don't want you near him ok, listen to me Spencer, I don't want you to be that girl that was never heard from again, please it's the truth" I look at her she's speech less, I look at my phone, it's my mum she wants me home, "I have to go, just think about that ok, Spencer listen to me please" I say and walk out of her room, down the stairs and out the back door.

_Of course it was all lies_, I think to myself as I walk to my backyard, the only past I've had with Toby is bulling him, I've never said one word to his mum.

I walk into my house to find Jason and my mum arguing, _just like always, what did he do this time give one of his stoner buddies to much weed?,_ I think to myself. I run up the stairs to my room to see a beautiful wooden box sitting on my bed, I looked inside it; there was a note, the note started with dear Ali.

_Dear Ali, I don't know how to tell you this in person, but you are my best friend, but I think you're also my worst enemy, you're beautiful and smart, amazing at sports and can be really supportive, but you are also really mean to me and you scare me, you bullied people and I don't know if I won't to be friends with someone like that, but at the same time I know that if I leave then you and the other girls won't talk to me, you think I'm some fat dorky girl, and you even call me fat sometimes and that hurts…..a lot. But what I wanted to say is that, you said I could ask you for anything, so I was wondering if maybe you could help me throw up, and be skinny and pretty? - Hanna_

_The note didn't make any sense, Hanna's skinny and beautiful_, _was it an old note, and did she just give it to me now? But why now? _I think to myself.

* * *

HANNA'S POV

I just dropped off a box with the note to Ali in it, the note I was meant to give her a while ago but never did, so I decided better late then never right?

I was walking back to my house when my phone rang the screen lit up, it read _Alison. _I pressed ignore no wanting to talk to her right know, tonight was the night that my dad meat Caleb I was hoping soooo badly that Caleb and my dad would like each other, the only boyfriend I've had that my dad liked, was Sean, but that didn't work out well.

I got to my house to find my dad and Caleb already hitting it off, _when did my dad get here?_, I thought as I walked over to him. "Hey dad, I see you've meat Caleb", I say giving my dad a hug. "yeah, we've actually meat before, Caleb was the one that fixed my phone for me", he says smiling, _first time he's smiled like that about one of my boyfriends before, _I think to myself. "Cool well I'll be right back I'm gonna go change.

* * *

ARIA'S POV

I couldn't stop thinking about Ezra and Noel, they both like me, but Noel likes Alison, and he's dating her, but I also couldn't get over the fact that Spencer and Toby are dating! But what past does Alison have with Toby? _So confusing, _I thought.

My phone beeped it was Ezra, I answered. "Hey Aria, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over?" he asked in that voice that made my heart flutter. "I can't I need to do something, how about tomorrow, I mean why don't we got to the park or something, I mean know that everybody knows about us…." I say trailing off at the end. "Yeah, uh, yeah good idea, so I'll see you at the park around 1:00? He says I can almost see his smile when he said." Yeah 1:00, bye Ezra" I say hanging up the phone.

I walk over to my dresser and pull open my top draw; I pull out a red diary and start writing.

_Dear diary, it's me again. I've been having some trouble, I like Ezra, but Noel likes me, but Ali likes Noel she's even dating him but every chance Noel gets he hits on me I have told him that I don't like him but he won't stop it's getting annoying. My secret about-_

I was cut off by someone knocking on the door I opened it and it was my mum, dad and mike, I had no idea what was going on, I saw my mum holding something and then my mum spoke up, "Aria, we need to talk to you" she says, slowly, that's when I see what she's holding, A pregnancy test. "Mum, you weren't meant to find that" I say scared for what's going to happen next. "I didn't find it, mike did" she says looking towards my brother. "Aria…" He starts off, his voice trailing off at the end. "Please tell me one line means negative" he continues with hope in his eyes and voice. "Yes mike one line means negative" I say and see his eyes fill with relief. "Please tell me you haven't been having sex with….with…your former teacher" my dad says with a face I can't read. "I'm sorry dad I can't tell you that" I say with a sad look. "Aria from now on your going on the pill, I don't want my 16 year old daughter getting pregnant especially with a former teach as the farther, you should be lucky he hasn't ended up in jail" my dad says and walks out of the room, my mum follows but mike stays, he walks up to me and gives me a big hug, "when I saw the test I thought you were pregnant" he says and lets go of me. "Trust me mike I'm not getting pregnant at 16 I can promise you that" I say with a smile on my face, "if I did though would you help me if the dad left?" I say testing him. "Aria first I would give you my saving's, then I would help you make room for the baby, then help you tell mum and dad, and if the dad left hunt him down and make him give you that child support stuff, then-" I cut him off. "OK, ok, I get it you would help me" I say and give him another hug. He walks out of my room. I walk back over to my diary and continue writing.

* * *

EMILY'S POV

I'm at Maya's house, telling her about Spencer and Toby, how Alison doesn't want them together, how Ali and Spence got into a big fight, and that I still haven't told Alison that I'm gay and have been dating Maya.

"You know, if Alison doesn't want Spencer with Toby then there must be a good reason why" says Maya, playing with my hair. "I know but, lately everything Alison has been saying doesn't make sense, she's acting strange and I don't know why" I say looking at Maya. "Is Alison afraid of anything?" Maya asks, moving to get my hair brush. "Not that I know of, she's always so calm that most of the time it's like she's a robot and can't show any feeling" I say turning back around so Maya can brush my hair. "Hmmmm, sounds interesting, do you know why Alison doesn't want them together?" she says starting to braid my hair. "No but, can we not talk about this, it's hurting my head" I say trying to switch the subject. "Ok so how 'bout we talk about the homecoming dance, who are you going with?" she says nearing the bottom of my hair. "Well, I was hoping to go with this one girl, she looks amazing, she has black hair, her name starts with an M can you guess who?" I say teasing her. "Why miss Emily Fields, were you suggesting we got together?" she says teasing me back. "Yes I am" I say handing her the hair tie to use in my hair. She gets up and turns my CD player on. "I think that if we are going together we need to practice our dancing" she says grabbing my hand and pulling me up, we were dancing around my room when my door opened and my mum walks in, she pulls out her phone and takes a photo of us, my mum had gotten used to the idea of me being gay. "Emily, Maya would you two mind helping me with dinner?" my mother asks interrupting us. "Of course not misses fields" Maya says back to my mother.

We were in the kitchen making dinner when the door bell rang; my mother went to open it so I snuck a kiss from Maya, she walked back in. "just a marketing person" my mother says. But then I see the note in her hand. "Mum what's that?" I ask, I grab it out of her hands, and read it, it was from the army my dad was M.I.A. "oh…my…..god" I say slowly and in shock, a tear leaves my eye.

* * *

SPENCER'S POV

I had to see Toby, to see if what Alison said was true, I didn't think it was but honestly I don't know.

I pulled up to Toby's house, and knock on the door. He answers straight away. "Hey" he says with a smile on his face. "Hey, I need to talk to you" as I say that the smile leaves his face. "Yeah, what is it Spencer?" he says and steps out onto his porch. "Did you threaten ail?" I say with no hesitation. "WHAT! Of course not, how…., why would you even think that?" he says and looks me straight in the eye. "Alison said you had a past and I want to know what it is, Alison said that you threatened her is that true?" I say sitting down on the swing that was hanging on the side of the porch. "No Spencer I never threatened Alison" he says and joins me on the swing. "Then tell me what past you have, I want the _truth_ NOW!" I say getting a little annoyed. "Spencer, Alison and I, well, Alison was, well I was, I can't explain it to you right now, but I promise as soon as I can I will tell you I need to find the right words to explain it, come over tomorrow ok?" he says getting up off the swing. " OK tomorrow but, if you don't have the right words by then, well, let's just say I'm not going to be happy" I say and walk off the porch not even saying goodbye.

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED BETWEEN ALISON AND TOBY? YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON! PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS A LOT TO ME! AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ABOUT WHAT IT IS THEN TELL ME THREW A PM OR A REVIEW!**


	5. The truth is out

TOBY'S POV

I keep wondering if I should just tell Spencer the truth, it's not like it was my fault I didn't mean for it to happen, but I guess Alison doesn't agree, she knows it was an accident but I guess she just wants revenge.

I was lying in my bed when I heard noises form downstairs, it was my dad and my mum, _fighting of course and what did he do this time? _I think to myself. _Why couldn't things just be easy? Why did Alison have to move to rosewood, why did I have to move to rosewood?_, I was brought out of my thoughts, when I heard my phone beeping, I looked over at it, and it was _Spencer_, telling me that she was here.

"Toby, there's someone at the door for you" I hear my mother yell. I walk downstairs to see spencer and my mum talking._ Great, _what's_ she telling her, _I think as I walk up to the door.

"Hey spencer, this is my mum, mum this is Spencer" I say, not wanting to introduce her as my girlfriend, in case things don't goes as planned. "We met just a minute ago, Toby can I talk to you for a minute?" she says with a smile on her face. I walk out onto the porch and sat on the same swing as last night, she comes and sits next to me. "So...have you found the right words, so you can explain it?" she says looking up at me. "I don't know if I should," I say looking away from her. "Toby please, if you really care about me then you will tell me" she says, I can hear the annoyance in her voice. "But if I tell you, then you might just leave and think that I'm a bad person..." I say trailing off at the end. "Toby, I WILL NOT think you're a bad person, I'll understand that it's all in the past I promise please Toby just tell me" I can see the pleading in her eyes, _but what if I tell her then Alison destroys our relationship, but I guess that if I don't then our relationship will be destroyed_. "Ok, but whatever I tell you is the truth" I say looking to see if there's anyone that could hear us. "It was a few years ago when it happened, it was half way through the school year, Alison moved to the same school that I was at, that's when it first started"

******FLASHBACK******

_I walked into my classroom; I was late, like always. Somebody took my usual seat, so the only spot left was next to the new girl; she was blond and had blue eyes. I walked over and sat next to her. "Late again" I hear the teacher say. "Yes I'm obviously late, going to add another detention on to my long list of ones, how many would that make it? 9 going on to 10?" I say with a smirk on my face and looking at my friends, I see them trying not to laugh._

_I look over at the blond girl; she's trying not to laugh as well. "Miss Dilaurentis would you like to join Mr. Smartass in a detention?" he says looking directly at her, but she doesn't answer. "Alison Dilaurentis, when I ask a question I expect an answer" he says with his uptight voice. "No thank you" she says as quickly as she can..._

"A few months past and we got along great, even though I was in the wrong crowed."

_"Hey Toby, can I tell you something?" she says with her head down. "Yeah, anything you know that, what is it?" I ask looking straight ahead still. "Promise you won't laugh?" she says looking at me. "Promise" I say looking her in the eyes. "I...um... I like you as more than a friend..." she says looking back down and trailing off at the end. "WHAT?" I scream, without meaning to. "I...um...ah." she says I see few tears drop from her eyes, "I have to go" she says and runs away. I walk over to my friends, well one in particular, Cody; he's been my best friend since I moved here two years ago. "Cody, guess what" I say walking right up to him. "what?" he says with a confused look on his face, I lean down to his ear and whisper, "Alison said she likes me!" I say, I move away and see his face. It's full of shock, then it turned to laughter, the other guys saw and we told them what it was._

_A few days later and the whole school new..._

_"OMG look it's her! How embarrassing!" a red haired girl says pointing to Alison. "I can't believe she did that, and got turned down" another girl says with a smug look on her face. "I heard that she..." the red haired girl says but trails off when she sees me and my friends coming. I walk up to Alison, "Alison, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" I start to apologise but she just gives me a death glare and walks away._

****** End of flashback******

"Then she moved and I guess she came here" I say looking anywhere but at Spencer. "I'm guessing she didn't know you lived here?"She says her voice low. "No she didn't, I didn't mean to do that to her" I say and look at Spencer, "do you still want to be with me?" I ask her hoping to god she says yes. "I tolled you before that was the past, I still want to be with you, but why didn't Alison just tell me that herself?" she says getting a confused look on her face. "I don't know, I honestly don't, maybe she was embarrassed to tell you" I say breaking the eye contact. I hear the door handle turn, and see my mother walk out with suitcases.

"Mum what are you doing?" I say looking at her bags. "I'm leaving, I'm sorry Toby, it was nice to meet you Spencer, love you Toby" and with that she walked down the porch to a taxi that had just pulled up, before I could say goodbye she was gone, I sat their motionless. A few minutes had past when I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Spencer. "Toby" I hear her voice call my name, it's soft and quiet. I look at her. "Spencer is it ok if you go, I need to know why my mum left" I say slowly. "yeah, Toby, I'm sure she'll come back" she says and gives me a kiss on the lips, her lips taste like coffee and chocolate, _one of the best tastes in the world, _I think to myself as she pulls away. "Bye Spencer" I say before she walks off the porch. "Goodbye Toby, call me later" she says and walks off the porch and down the street.

I walk into my house to see my dad talking on the phone, I listen.

"Jane she left, we can date freely, not keep it a secret" I hear him say. "_I know but, should we? What about my daughter and your son, they don't know each other"_ I hear the other person say. "Well how about we introduce them tomorrow night, come over for dinner?" I hear my farther say. "_I guess, see you tomorrow your house, 6:00, bye" _I hear the women say and the convocation ends.

My dad was cheating on my mother, it finally hits me.

* * *

SPENCER'S POV

I left Toby's house, and went straight to Aria's to tell her 'Alison's past with Toby'

I knocked on the door and straight away Aria let me in, we went straight to her room and closed the door, we didn't want anyone to listen in on our 'private' convocation.

I had just finished telling her everything. She sat there, shocked. "I...um...that...wow" was all she could manage. "I know, I couldn't believe it either, I guess it makes sense" I say looking at my finger nails. "Do we tell Emily and Hanna about this?" She says finally able to make a sentence. "I Think we should, do you want to invite them over?" I say looking back up. "Yeah, I'll call them now" she says and grabs her phone; she presses 3- for Emily and 4- for Hanna.

"They'll be here soon" she says after she hangs up "so, I'll just tell them how I told you, and then I'm going to Alison" I say looking around her room. "Ok, so are you and Toby still together?" she says a bit weary. "Yeah, just because he turned Alison down, doesn't mean I have to turn him down, anyway how are you and Mr. Fitz, I'm surprised Alison hasn't said anything mean about it" I say a smile coming across my face. "I'm surprised to but, it's going great, I mean we are able to get out of his apartment now without having to worry if we see anyone, it feels so great!" we both start laughing when we hear Aria's door open, in walks Hanna and Emily.

A few minutes had past, Aria and I had just told Em and Han about 'Alison and Toby' they sat there with their jaws open, neither of them could form a sentence.

"So that's the past they had, I think that's why Alison is so mean to Toby now, because of what happened between them a few years ago" Aria says, both of us just staring at them. "I think that Alison is jealous of Spencer and she wants them to break up" Hanna finally says. "Wow Hanna that actually makes sense!" I say looking at her surprised. "I may not be smart like you but I'm not stupid" she says looking back at me, a few seconds past and we both start laughing. "Um...so does Alison still like Toby?" Emily, who finally recovers says. "I don't know" I reply back. "Maybe you should just ask me" Alison says. "How did you get in here?" Aria asks, confused. "Your mum pulled up and let me in" she says, raising her eyebrows on 'let', "So didn't you have something to ask me, Spence?" she says with a glare. "I know, well we know, about your past with Toby, why did you lie to me, and you're mad at him for something that was an accident, why are you such a _bitch" _I say, really happy that I stood up for myself and Toby. "Did you forget who you're talking to?" she says tacking a step towards me, "Remember, it was ME who made you who you are, you think standing up to me is a good thing, you could be an outsider, who gets picked on, punished, hurt and you know I can do that to you, you think the rest of the girls will chose you over me, I'm the one that made all of you who you are!" she says angry and annoyed. "I would rather be an outsider then have you as a friend" I say about to leave when Emily speaks up, "Spencer I'm coming with you, Oh and Alison, you think you made us who we are, but the truth is we made you who _YOU_ are" she says, we all stand their shocked, even Alison. "Wait guys stay, Alison, I think you should leave, we don't need you anymore" Aria says and walks over to her door, holding it open for Alison. "fine, anyway who wants a group of freaks as friends, I know your secrets, secrets that you guys haven't even tolled each other, like Emily, you think I don't know about your relationship with Maya, huh funny, Hanna, let me guess you still feel fat so your still throwing up, Aria, I have to say that just because your secret is out that your dating our English teacher doesn't mean I don't see you and noel checking each other out, and Spencer, still has to be miss perfect, I wonder what would happen if your parents found out about Toby, because I know you haven't told them that, so like I said, I know your secrets" she says and then walks out. "Guys it doesn't matter what she does, she knows that if she says anything that we can tell about her and Toby, so we're safe" I Aria says and sits on her bed.

* * *

EMILY'S POV

I can't believe Alison knew about me and Maya, but how could she know?

"So Emily, you're dating Maya?" Hanna says raising her eyebrows up and down. "Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys that I'm...gay" I say looking downwards. "Please, I noticed, I mean you too were having eye sex a lot you know..." Hanna says, we all start laughing at her comment, but then Aria speaks up "Hanna...Alison said that you're throwing up, because you feel fat still...is that true?" she asks slowly trying not to hurt Hanna. "Yeah, it is" she says, quietly, so quietly that we can only just hear her. "Hanna that's really dangerous, you know that right?" I say concerned for my best friend. "I know, but I can't stop, every time I eat something that I feel is too fattening, I have to get it out of me..." she says trailing off at the end. "Well, we're going to help you stop" Spencer finally speaks up. "thanks guys" Hanna says then turns to Aria, "What did Alison mean by, you and Noel checking each other out, do you like him" Hanna says, changing the subject off of her. "I honestly don't know, I like Ezra, but I think I like Noel, It's confusing me" she said looking at all of us as she spoke. "But isn't Ali with Noel?" Spencer says, confused. "If Ail knows that Noel is checking you out, why wouldn't she break up with him?" Hanna says next. "Maybe because she knows that if she does, she won't have the 'most popular guy' as her boyfriend and that he'll go to Aria, and then Aria will be more popular then Ali" I say, making everyone star at me. "Wow, that makes sense" Aria says, "But off the topic of me, aren't you afraid that Alison might tell your parents Spence?" she says looking directly at Spencer. "Well, they are going to find out anyway, so it really doesn't matter, but if she tells it makes it easier for me" she says with a smile.

We sat there in silence for a few seconds before my phone rang and broke it, I checked the screen, it said _mum_, and I knew she wouldn't call unless it was important. "Hey mum what is it?" I say answering my phone. "I got another message from the army" she says, I can hear the smile in her voice. "And..." I say making her go on. "It says 'we have found your husband and he's fine, he was just in hiding' isn't that great news sweetie" she says excitedly. "Mum that's great news I'm coming home right know see you soon" I say and hang up; I tell the girls I have to go and leave for home.

* * *

ARIA'S POV

I'm so happy that Alison left, I mean I like her but she can be so mean.

"Ok so...now that we have 'ditched' Alison is it just going to go back to the way it was before her and before we became friends?" I ask looking at the blond and brunette. "No, we're still going to be friends, just because Alison's not with us doesn't mean we have to drift apart" Spencer answers me back straight away. "Exactly, so what are we going to do with Alison? Just ignore her?" Hanna says looking at her phone. "Yeah why not? She did that to us plenty of times, we should be nice to the people she was mean to, like Mona, she is pretty sweet" I say looking between them. "I agree, Mona is in my class and she actually helped me" Hanna says, looking up from her phone. "Yeah, I think she's in my French class, she needs a makeover, Hanna you should do that and help her out with her clothes and stuff, how about we ask her to come over here tomorrow?" Spencer says with a small smile on her face. "Yeah we should and-"I was cut off by spencers phone ringing. "Could you get that for me Aria, I need to go to the bathroom" she says and get up to leave, I grab her phone without even looking at who was calling and answered.

"Hello, Spencer's phone Aria speaking" I say like a receptionist. "Oh, it's Toby, is Spencer their?" he asks and I can tell he's upset, even though I've never spoken to him before. "Yeah she's coming now, I'll give you to her" I say and hand Spencer the phone, mouthing that it's Toby. "Hey Toby" she says once she takes the phone off me, and outs him on loud speaker so we can all hear him. "Hey, is their anyway that I could come over tonight? I really need to talk to you" he says, sadly and slowly. "Yeah I'll pick you up now if you want?" she asks, confused to what he needs to tell her. "Actually that would be great, I'll be waiting on the porch" he says and we can hear him open and close the door. "Ok, I'll be there soon, bye" she says and hangs up. "I'm sorry but I have to go, bye guys" she says, while putting her shoes on, and walking out the door. "Bye" I and Hanna yell at the same time.

* * *

SPENCER'S POV

I was at Toby's house in less than 10 minutes; I got out of the car and saw him sitting on the front porch with his head in his hands. Walked over to him and sat down next to him, he lifted his head and I could see tear stains down his cheek.

"Toby, what's wrong?" I asked concerned for him, he didn't answer me instead he hugged me and I could tell that he was silently crying. "Sorry, I just...my mum she left because... my dad was..." He started, but couldn't go on any more, it was making the tears fall faster. "You can tell me later, pack a bag, you can stay at my house tonight" I say as I pull away and get up. "I don't have to" he says, only just being able to get it out. "Yes you do, and you will come on" I hold out my hand for him to take, he does. We walk inside and he takes me straight to his room, so he can get his stuff.

* * *

Once Toby's gotten his stuff, we head out to my car; his dad didn't even notice him.

"Thanks Spencer for letting me stay, I don't think I'd been able to see him after what happened" he says once we got in the car. "It's ok, but what did happen" I ask curiously. "Well my mum left because, well, my dad was cheating on her, with a women she has a daughter and I'm meant to meet them tomorrow" he says sadly, looking out the window. I reach over and take his hand in mine. "Is it OK if I come tomorrow, I might be able to help..." I say, trailing off at the end. "I would like that, it would really help to have you there" he says and looks over at me. "Plus I'll be able to meet your dad" I say with a little smile on my face. "Hmmm... my dad thinking that I have a girlfriend...think he'd believe me?" he says with a smirk. "With me there, of course he will" I say pulling up in my driveway oblivious to my parents' and Melissa car. I lean over and kiss him, the kiss turns into a make-out, a heated one, but he pulls away. "How about we continue this when we're out of the car?" he asks me, still smirking. "Hmm... OK" I say and get out of the car, so does he. We aren't even at the front door before he pulls me into him and starts kissing me again, he lifts me up and carries me over to the door, the kiss, once again, has turned to a make-out, he pushed me up against the door, while I find my keys, I put them in the door and unlock it, still holding me, we walk in not breaking the chain of kisses until we hear an awkward cough. We pull apart to see, my mum, dad, Melissa and...wren.

* * *

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN LIKE, MORE TIME ON THE OTHER LIER'S OR SOMETHING AND IF YOU WANT TO TELL ME MY STORY IS BORING THEN I DON'T MIND EITHER AND KIND OF REVIEW IS GOOD!**


	6. stay with me

**I CHANGED TE CHAPTER! IT IS DIFFERENT!**

* * *

**TOBY'S POV**

Spencer and I were making-out when we hear an awkward cough. We stop our long line of kisses and look to see who's there; it's her mum, dad, sister and wren, I know about his past with Spencer. I put Spencer down and look at her, she was about to say something when her mum spoke up.

"Spencer, what's going on here?" she asks walking towards us.  
"Mum, um...well-" she was cut off by her farther.  
"Is this what you do when we're away, make-out with boys and then bring them here?" he says turning red.  
"No dad, it's not like that, me and Toby-" she was cut off again, this time by her sister. "Spencer, why are you with Toby Cavanaugh?" she says looking straight at me.  
"Well Melissa, if you hadn't cut me off then you would know" she says back, I can tell she's getting angry."As I was saying, Toby and I are, together" she says saying '_together_' slowly.  
I note that they're all looking at me then at her, but the thing I notice the most is wren's face, he looks angry, annoyed and maybe a hint of sadness.  
"Melissa, Wren can you please go out to the barn, I need to talk to Spencer and..._Him_" Spencer's farther said, pointing at me.  
Once they had left Mr. Hastings walked over to me. "Get-out" he says me while pointing towards the door.  
"What the hell dad? Toby's staying" Spencer says and steps in front of me.  
"NO HE'S NOT, SPENCER, GO TO YOUR ROOM" he says, turning a bright red.  
"Peter, stop it!" spencers mother says forcefully, which makes him walk over towards the couch.  
"Mum, please" Spencer says, not moving away from me, but getting closer.  
"Spencer, can I speak to you alone?" she says much kinder.

**SPENCER'S POV**

I said yes to my mother and follow her outside. I was afraid of what she was going to say but what she said surprised me.

"Why do you want Toby to stay? Spencer, He has a home of his own" she says once we got outside.  
"I want him to stay because Toby's dad, well he was cheating, with another women who has a daughter, He saw his mum leave and then he found out why, he's hurting a lot he was so close to his mum and then she just leaves" I say hoping that Toby won't mind that I told my mum.  
"Ok, he can stay...but how long is he saying?" she asks me her eyes on Toby and then back to me.  
"I told him that just tonight and then we'll figure it out tomorrow" I say but before I turn the door handle my mum stops me."  
"I'll talk to your farther about him staying for longer" she says but before she could even turn the door handle, I hug her tight and thank her.

We walk back inside and straight away, I walk towards Toby. We walk straight past my dad and up the stairs; I take him to my room and tell him to put his bag on the red chair.

"I can stay I'm guessing" Toby says with a smile on his face.  
"No, I brought you up here so you can help me pick my outfit for tomorrow" I say and give him an amused smile, he was about to answer when my phone rang. I looked over at it. It read _Emily Fields_. I pressed ignore and walk towards Toby.  
"So...I was thinking that maybe we could continue what we were doing before, when I didn't notice my family, and wren, were home" I say and give him a kiss on the lips; he returned the kiss but pulled away a few seconds after. I look at him hurt but then I realized why, my phone was ringing, again. I walked over to it and saw that it was Emily, again. I clicked answer.

_"GUYS, SHE ANSWERED!"_ I hear Emily yell.  
_'PUT HER ON SPEAKER'_ I heard Hanna say in the background.  
"Ok guys why are you calling me?" I say a little annoyed that they had to call at _that_ time. _"Why is this a bad time?" _Emily says into the phone.  
"Kind of" I answer back.  
_"Well I'm sorry, but this is important"_ Emily says with a voice that I only heard a few times.  
"Well...what is it because I need to get back to something" I say and look at Toby, only to see that he's already looking at me.  
_'Ooooo...spencer and Toby sitting in a tree M.A.K.I.N.G-O.U.T' I _hear Hanna and aria sing in the background, changing the song a little.  
"Shut up, now what is so important you can't tell me later" I say rolling my eyes.  
_"Don't worry, it's not THAT important, just get back to your blue-eyed boy"_ Emily says and hang's up.

I dropped my phone on my bed and rolled my eyes at it, before I looked up at Toby.

"Sorry, Emily was meant to tell me something but then decided not to" I say and walk back over to him.  
"I know, heard it all" he says whit a half smirk across his face.  
"Are sure you heard _EVERYTHING_" I say half embarrassed and shocked, hoping he didn't hear what Hanna and Aria had said.  
"Yes...even what Hanna and Aria said" he says now fully smirking, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, "And we don't want to disappoint them, so I think we should continue"  
"I think we should to" I say leaning up and kissing him.  
Toby deepened the kiss and pulled me closer, his hands on my hips and my hands in his hair. He started to slowly lift up my top, I pulled away.  
"Not now, later, promise"  
He nods his head in return.  
"I'm happy the you can stay with me"  
"I'm happy I get to stay with you, one day when I get my own house, I want you  
to live with me"  
"I would love to live with you" I say and give him a kiss, I pulled away from  
the kiss and took his hand, I pull him out of my room and downstairs. "Let's  
watch a movie, you can pick" I say and go into the kitchen to get some water.

* * *

**TOBY'S POV**

I pick the movie then go over to Spencer and wrap my arms around her waist from behind.  
"I picked a movie" I say into her ear and feel her shiver.  
"Mmm...Then let's go put it on" she says and turns around, with my arms still around her waist. "You know I can't move with your arms around me like this"  
"do you want me to let go"  
"only until we get in to my room"  
"Hmm...Ok" I say and move my arms from around her waist.

_Hours later..._

We were up in Spencer's room; it was around 10:00pm when we finished our movie marathon. I looked down to find her asleep on my shoulder and sitting up, I hate having to wake her but I know that sitting up while sleeping isn't good for you.

"Spencer...Wake up..." I say shaking her a little.  
"Noooo...comfy" she replies back, not moving at all.  
"You think its comfy now but tomorrow you'll regret it" I tell her, which makes her open her eyes.  
"I'll move if you stay with me" she says sleepily.  
"Ok, but you have to change" I say and open my bag up. I pull out a shirt and give it to her. "Thanks" she says back to me.  
"Do you want me to go out while you change?" I say to her while walking to the door. "Um...yeah do you want to change in the bathroom?" she says looking at me.  
"Yeah, I know where it is, I'll be right back" I say and walk out.

_10 minutes later..._

I walk in and see Spencer already asleep. I walk over to her bed and climb in on the other side. She turns and puts her head on my chest; I fall asleep soon after that.


	7. Anonymous

**THE GIRLS ARE ON HOLIDAYS BUT THEY WILL GO BACK TO SCHOOL.**

* * *

**ARIA'S POV  
**I woke up to find my phone ringing, I lean over to my bedside table and look at the caller, it read _Noel Kahn_. I answered.  
"Hey, Noel" I say smiling; I've always had a crush on him.  
_"Hey, Aria I wanted to ask you something"_  
"Yeah, what is it?" I say getting excited.  
_"Will you go out with me?"  
_"Um...but you're with Alison, aren't you?"  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I can't dump her and go for you"  
"ok...I guess I'll go out with you" I say, a huge smile on my face. "But u have to dump Ali first" I say then hang up on him.  
_I wonder what Alison is going to think about this?_ I think to myself. _Will she hate me? Should I tell her?_ All these questions went through my mind in under 30 seconds; I didn't know what to do. _What have I done? Alison is going to kill me. _I picked up my phone and rang the one and only Spencer Hastings, after three rings she answered.  
"Aria?" she said sounding tired.  
"Yeah, hey, did I wake you?"  
"Yeah, do you need something?" she said, I could hear a door shut in the background.  
"I need advice on dating"  
"oh, you should ring Hanna for that not me, she has more experience"  
"yeah you're right, sorry for waking you"  
"it's ok, I needed to get up now anyway bye" spencer said and hung up.  
Once spencer hung up I rang Hanna.  
"Hey Aria" she said in a perky voice  
"Hey Hanna, I didn't think you'd be up yet?"  
"Well, truth is, I never went to sleep, I was out with Mona all night"  
"oh, anyway can I tell you something"  
"Sure, what is it, I hope it's something juicy about someone I need some gossip"  
"um...well Noel asked me out an-"  
"WHAT? AND THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'M HEARING ABOUT THIS?"  
"HANNA! Just listen ok? Noel asked me out this morning, and I said yes but what about Alison?"  
"Who cares about Alison your crush for what? 3 years? Just asked you out!"  
"So I just don't care about what Alison thinks?"  
"Yes, who cares, I got to go, Caleb just walked in, bye"  
"bye" I reply just before she hangs up.

* * *

**HANNA'S POV  
**YES! Finally some gossip. The truth is Caleb didn't just walk in, I just needed an excuse so I could hang up and text _everyone_ about how noel asked aria out, I put my phone on private so no one would know that it was me and sent the text to everyone but Alison, my text read:  
_I have some gossip for everyone, I know I have been M.I.A for a few days but here it is. Word is Noel Kahn is dumping Alison Dilaurentis and is asking Aria Montgomery out! Hope you like my daily gossip love you  
xoxo Anonymous.  
_I knew that Alison was going to get mad but it's not like anyone will know who is sending the text so at least she can't get mad at me. I turned my phone off of private and put it on the kitchen bench; I was thinking about school, well not the work, but when I send out the daily blasts because you get to see everyone's reactions. The ringing of my phone took me out of my thoughts, I looked down at it, it said Aria.  
"Hey aria" I say as normal as I can.  
"Hey, I just got this text from Anonymous, you know the one that sends out the gossip blasts, well she or he knows about noel, how did that happen you didn't tell anyone did you?"  
"Aria, how could I have told someone? We just stopped talking like three minutes ago"  
"Yeah I guess, anyway I got to go bye"  
"bye" I say and hang up, _that was close_. I think to myself.

* * *

**SPENCER'S POV**

After Aria rang me I went back to my room to find Toby awake I walked over to my bed and laid next to him, the same position that I was in last night.  
"Morning, when did you wake up?" I ask looking up at him  
"When you left" he says and kisses me. That was when my phone beeped.  
I pulled away from the kiss and looked down at my phone. It was a text from _Anonymous, _I opened it.  
_I have some gossip for everyone, I know I have been M.I.A for a few days but here it is. Word is Noel Kahn is dumping Alison Dilaurentis and is asking Aria Montgomery out! Hope you like my daily gossip love you  
xoxo Anonymous.  
_"Who's Anonymous?" Toby asked  
"I don't know me and my friends tried to find out who it was but we couldn't, I'm surprised they haven't said anything about us"  
"Maybe because most people know about us"  
"Maybe" I say and turn my phone off. "Don't you have to go to you dads?"  
"I'm not going, I'm not ready"  
"Ok...then what do you want to do?" I say looking back up at him.  
"I don't know"  
"Well, we have two week until school starts so we could take a road trip? With my friends and their boyfriends and girlfriend" I say with a smile.  
"Girlfriend?" he says with a confused look on his face.  
"Yeah, Emily plays for the other team" I say and his confused look slowly disappears.  
"Ok, ask them then" he says and kisses me.

* * *

**EMILY'S POV**

I got a text from spencer it read:  
_Toby and I were thinking of going on a road trip somewhere, I'm going to ask aria and Han. You can bring Maya if you want!_  
So I asked Maya and she said that she was coming so u replied back to spencer:  
_me and Maya are coming._  
Hopefully we go somewhere amazing. My phone started ringing and I looked at the caller I.D it said _Hanna Marin_ so I answered.  
"Hey Hanna"  
"Hey Em, so spencer said we're going somewhere with a pool so tell Maya to pack a bikini!"  
"Ok, thanks Hanna is Caleb coming?"  
"Yeah, and I think Noel is but he isn't dumping Alison until we get back so he's telling her he's going with a bunch of guys, not us"  
"Ok, I can't wait to see Spence with Toby" I say and sit down on my bed.  
"Me too, do you think they look cute together?"  
"Um...Hanna I wouldn't know I haven't seen them together" I say with a small laugh.  
"True, anyway I gotta go my mum wants me, bye"  
"Bye" I say and hang up  
I texted Maya to bring a bikini and then started packing my own bag.

* * *

**ARIA'S POV**

I asked Noel if he would come and he said yes, but that he's going to tell Ali that he's going with a bunch of guys not us. Hanna had texted me that we're going somewhere with a pool so I should bring a bikini, I texted Noel to bring something to swim in, I went downstairs and told my mum that I was going with the _girls_ and only the girls for a road trip, then went up stairs to pack my things. I chose to bring my black and white striped bikini which ties up around the neck, then some shorts, two pairs of jeans, a dress and some tops; I also packed some shoes, makeup and hair stuff. I couldn't wait 'till tomorrow.


	8. Road Trip Part 1

**HANNA'S POV**

Yes! Today was the day we were going on our road trip and by 'we' I mean Aria, Noel, Spencer, Toby, Emily, Maya, Caleb and Me. I knew that by going on this road trip I couldn't send out my 'daily gossip' unless I get a text from one of the many people I have in my contact list. We were all meeting up at my place because I have a van which can fit all of us in.  
"Hey, when are they all getting here?" Caleb said coming down the stairs.  
"Um...in about 10-15 minutes...why?" I say as I feel two arms loop around my waist.  
"No reason" he said kissing my neck and then my collarbone.  
"Caleb, we don't have time for this _now_" I say and pull away from him, a smile on my face.  
"Please, babe come on"  
"_Later_..."  
"Fine...but it has to be later"  
"promise" I say and give him a quick kiss"  
About 10 minutes later there was a knock at the front door and Emily and Maya came inside followed by Spencer and Toby.  
"Wow, don't you guys look cute?" I say walking over to Spencer who was holding Toby's hand. "So..."  
"So...what?" Spencer says a confused look on her face.  
"Come on Spence, you know the tradition..." Emily says trailing off at the end.  
"No, guys, no I'm not doing that...and I don't think Toby would be happy to do that..."  
"Oh, come on Spence, Em and I had to do it" Maya says joining our convocation  
"And what wouldn't I be happy to do?" Toby said a confused look on his face.  
"Hey, guys sorry we're late" Aria said, Noel following her.  
"Yes! Know to people have to do the tradition" I say excitedly.  
"NO!" Aria and Spencer said at the same time.  
"PLEASE!" Caleb, Maya, Emily and I say.  
"Fine...Only if Aria goes first" Spencer says looking at Aria, Noel and Toby looking at each other confused.  
"Fine..." Aria says finally giving in.  
she turned around, put her arms around Noels neck and kissed him. Everyone 'wooing' in the background.  
"Spencer's turn" Aria said with a smug look on her face.  
"Fine"  
**  
SPENCER'S POV**

I turned around and looked at Toby, I put my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his, his arms moved to around my waist and he pulled me closer.  
"WOOOOO, their kiss is so much better then Aria and Noels kiss" I heard Caleb say.  
I pulled away from Toby and looked up at him smiling. "So, that's the tradition that you guys were talking about..." Toby said moving closer to give me another kiss.  
"Yes it is" I mumble against his lips.  
"OK GUYS! You can stop kissing..." Emily says, interrupting us.  
"Mmm...Maybe, we'll stop" Toby says smirking at Emily.  
"Ok, come on guys" Hanna says, picking up her stuff and her laptop.  
"Why do u have your laptop?" I ask confused  
"for music"  
"we can just use my phone" Emily says, holding up her I-phone  
"yeah we can plug it into the car, well van, oh and who's driving by the way?" Aria says  
"Noel and you are up the front because you were last to arrive" I say and take Toby's hand and walk out the front door. Hearing Aria mumble _damn_ from behind me.

**ARIA'S POV**

I plugged in Emily's I-phone and out on the playlist she told me to use. It had some good songs on it. Right now we were listening to 'Loverboy' by you me at six. I could hear Hanna, Emily and spencer singing. Once the song ended I turned around to see Hanna and Caleb making-out as usual, Maya and Emily talking in the back and then at Spencer and Toby, they looked pretty cute together spencer was sitting on Toby's lap and was laughing at something he said, I looked at Noel, who was driving.  
"I'm happy you came" I say with a smile on my face.  
"I'm happy I came to, I needed to get away from Alison"  
"why did you even date her?" I say a confused look on my face.  
"When she first came, I was dared to ask her out and I did when she said yes I didn't have the guts to say it was just a joke so I started hanging out with her but then she got a little scary, it started to freak me out, like the other night I saw her near this crappy motel where I was shooting fireworks with the guys and she was acting strange, but I always liked you"  
"so you asking me out isn't just some joke?"  
"Of course not, I really like you"  
"I really like you to, and I'm so exci-" I was cut off by Hanna screaming that she wanted to put on a song, I gave her Emily's phone and soon 'Jamie all over' by mayday parade came on. We all started singing along, minus Toby, Caleb and Noel because they didn't know the song.

_I had a dream last night we  
Drove out to see Las Vegas  
We lost ourselves in the bright lights  
I wish you could have seen us  
Begging for change to get home  
Or at least San Francisco  
Lets put a ten on the high card  
And spend a summer on the west coast_

Hanna, Emil, Maya and I yelled. I turned around to see why spencer wasn't singing along. I saw her kissing Toby. She was still sitting on Toby's lap, Spencer's arms were around his neck and Toby's were around her waist. I looked over at Hanna and saw that she was looking at then smiling. My phone beeped in my pocket, it was Hanna.  
'This is totally their song!' she wrote  
I replied 'I definitely agree!'  
I turned up the volume and we sang the rest of the song.

_Down and to the left  
(Here's a map and the pen, the place you pointed at)  
Be California's best  
(All I ask, all I ask)_

And please don't tell me that I'm dreaming  
When all I ever wanted was to dream another sunset with you  
If I roll over when it's over  
I'll take this Cali sunrise with me  
And wake up with the fondest memories

I Noticed spencer had joined back in. She had her head on Toby's chest as she sang along to the next bit she kept looking up at him.

_We made love by the ocean  
As the waves crashed around you  
Sunsets never were so bright  
And the skies never so blue  
You opened up into my arms  
And we laughed as I held you  
I'll never go back to Georgia  
Not at least till I have to_

Down and to the left  
(Here's a map and the pen, the place you pointed at)  
Be California's best  
(All I ask, all I ask)

I turned around and looked at Noel  
"do u think this is their song?" I say pointing to spencer and Toby.  
"Yeah I think it is. We should find a song for _us_" he says and leans over to kiss me.

_And please don't tell me that I'm dreaming  
When all I ever wanted was to dream another sunset with you  
If I roll over when it's over  
I'll take this Cali sunrise with me  
And wake up with the fondest memories  
Memories_

I had a dream last night we  
Drove out to see Las Vegas  
We lost ourselves in the bright lights

Please don't tell me that I'm dreaming  
When all I ever wanted was to dream another sunset with you  
If I roll over when it's over  
I'll take this Cali sunrise with me  
And wake up with the fondest memories

We made love by the ocean  
As the waves crashed around you  
Sunsets never were so bright  
And the skies never so blue  
You opened up into my arms  
And we laughed as I held you  
I'll never go back to Georgia  
Not at least till I have to

Down and to the left

* * *

**OK SO...WHAT DO U THINK? NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER AND THE SONGS I HAVE MENTIONED ARE REALLY GOOD SONGS! Xoxo REVIEW! And I have another story; feel free to read that too!**


	9. Road trip part 2

**EMILY'S POV**

We had been driving for 4 hours now. Spencer had said 30 minutes ago that we're almost there and I'm hoping we are. We had switched drivers so now Caleb was driving and Hanna was next to him. Hanna kept going through the songs every time about half way through a song she would change it because it and I quote 'It's annoying to hear the same person's voice for too long'. Maya had fallen asleep on my shoulder a few minutes ago. I'm happy that Alison isn't here otherwise she would have made some snarky comment about it. I wonder what she's doing right now.  
"Guys we're here" I hear spencer say. "Someone needs to go with me and get the keys" she says getting off Toby and opening the door to get out.  
"I'll come" Aria says following her out of the van.  
"So Toby, When did you first like spencer?" Hanna asks turning to face him.  
"Um...I guess for a while..." Toby replied turning and facing her.  
"Ok, well when did you decided you were dating?"  
"Well when I was at the motel we kissed and then, I asked her if we were together and she said yes..." he says trailing of.  
I couldn't stop the smile that was forming on my face. "Awww... that's so cute" I said, I could see him blush.  
the van door swung open, Spencer and Aria came in.  
"Ok so everyone we got two rooms because they both have double beds and they are on the other side of the room, so it's like there will be one room, I think...near the front door and then the other room near the backdoor and their two bathrooms a lounge room, kitchen and laundry room so it's sort of a house" Aria says sitting down next to Noel and spencer next to Toby.  
"I don't care as long as there is a spa" Hanna says looking out the window.

* * *

**TOBY'S POV**

We pulled up two our 'houses' as Aria puts it. They were right next to each other, we figured out that Aria, Noel, Spencer and I were going to share a 'house' and Emily, Maya, Caleb and Hanna were going to share a 'house'.  
we all moved into our 'houses' that we had for a week, it was exactly like Aria had described with an added back veranda that joint the two houses together plus a barbeque. Spencer and I took the room that was at the front door, Aria and Noel took the room at the backdoor. I pulled spencer into our room and locked the door. I walked over to her and started to kiss her soft red lips. I moved down to her neck. She moved her head to give me more access; I started to pull up her top.  
"Toby...we can't" Spencer said, pulling my hands off her and pulling her top down as well. "Later, I promise" she said kissing me on the lips. "But right now we have to go meet Aria and the others so we can look around"  
"But I thought you had already been here?"  
"I have but nobody else has, so I'm going to show you guys around" she said tacking my hand and pulling me out the door.  
We went out the front door to fond everyone else already out there.  
"What were you guys doing? Having sex or something?" Hanna said once we had come up to them.  
"HANNA!" Aria said hitting her on the arm.  
"Ok...can we please look around?" Emily said, stepping into the convocation.  
"Sure, there isn't much here" Spencer said and started walking, everyone else following. "There is the outdoor pool, the inside pool is in their" she said pointing at a building opposite the outdoor pool. "it has a spa next to it" over theirs mini golf, the real golf is on the other side of the gate" Spencer said pointing to the gate that was about 40 meters away. "The tennis courts are over here" she said walking a little further and rounding the corner of the building. In front of us were two double tennis courts.  
"Wooooooooow this place is fancy" Caleb says still looking at the tennis courts.  
"Ok, it's not that fancy" spencer says turning around and looking at him.  
"Hey, you do know you're talking to a guy who almost slept on a bench at the bus station"  
"Trrruuuueee..."  
"So, I'm going to the pool" Emily announces.  
"I'll join" Maya says tacking Emily's hand.  
"How about we all go to the pool?" Aria suggests. We all nodded. "So we'll meet outside the houses like we did before?"  
"Yeah" I answer.

* * *

**SPENCER'S POV**

We got to our rented 'house' and went straight to the bedroom to change. I got my things and went anchored my hips to his.  
"We should stop" Toby says slightly pulling away from me.  
"Well, maybe I don't want to stop and how do you expect me to stop kissing you when you're not into the bathroom to change; I didn't feel comfortable changing in front of him yet. I walked out of the bathroom to be greeted with a kiss.  
"Mmm, your lips are soft" I mumble against his lips, I felt him smile. He pulled me closer to him and wearing a shirt and you have these showing" I say, putting one of my hands on his abs and kissing him. He pulled away from me again.  
"Well how do you expect me to stop kissing you when you're wearing this" he says gesturing to my black bottoms and matching bather top that ties up around my neck.  
"Then why do you keep pulling away?" I say not waiting for an answer and kissing him hard. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms went around my waist. The kiss turned into a long chain of them, we stared to walk backwards over to the bed. His lips moved down to my neck a small moan escaped my lips; the back of his legs hit the mattress and we both fell back. Toby had started to un-tie the strings that were around my neck when the door burst open and Aria walked in.  
"GUYS! AT LEAST LOCK THE DOOR" Aria screamed and backed out o our room closing the door with her.  
"I thought you locked the door?" I say looking up at Toby.  
"I...thought you did" He said looking at me then at the door.  
"Who cares, we need to make sure Aria doesn't go tell everyone what she saw"

* * *

**ARIA'S POV**  
I can't believe what I just saw, _why didn't I knock? Why Aria? Why are you so stupid?_ I think as I walk outside to the others. _Should I tell them?  
_"Hey Aria, where's Spence and Toby?" Emily asks  
"Um...whenIwenttogogetthemIfoundth emonthebedmakingoutandTobywa sabouttotakespencer'stooff" I say in a rush hoping nobody could understand me.  
"Oh my god less than 5 hours here and they want to have sex" Hanna screams which causes some people around us to stare at her.  
"Aria, how could you tell them?" Spencer says from behind me.  
"I'm sorry"  
"Forget it can we just go already? I want to get into that spa" Hanna says walking off, the rest of us walking behind her.

* * *

**HANNA'S POV**  
we got to the pool and spa area, luckily it was empty so I could really relax, I couldn't stop thinking about what Aria had told us. I hopped in the spa and pressed the buttons for the bubbles.  
"Hey Hanna" Spencer says pulling me out of my thoughts.  
"Oh, hey Spence, want to join me in my pool of heaven?"  
"Well since you put it that way sure" she says hoping in.  
"Hey Spencer can I ask you something?" I say looking at her.  
"Yeah what is it Han?"  
"Have you and Toby done _it _yet?"  
"Oh my god Han when you asked if you could ask me something I didn't think you meant that!"  
"Just answer my question spencer"  
"No not yet ok? Can we like not talk about it?"  
"Fine...so was it awkward when Aria walked in?"  
"Ok, I'm leaving now" she says and gets out of the spa.  
I got out to and went over to my phone, yes I did ask her they for gossip but maybe I shouldn't use that, I mean she is my best friend...but I have a reputation to withhold, so I unlocked my phone and started to write the message.  
_Me again! Now we all know that spencer and Toby have been together for a few weeks now, wow that's longer then her and Ian, wren and Alex put together but is it long enough to have sex with each other? Word is Aria caught them almost doing it on their rented bed in the 'house' they're living in for the holiday they're all having, But we all know that she has a rule that says 'if there's a hotter guy dump the one you're with and go to him' is that going to happen this time? So be careful Toby!  
Hope you like my daily gossip, love you  
xoxo Anonymous.  
_I sent the text out to everyone, even Alison_;_ know she's going to know that we ditched her,_ great! Why are you so stupid Hanna! _I put my phone away and got into the spa, I heard everyone's phones go off, and I had to get out of the spa again so it would look like I got it to. I looked over at spencer and Toby, they were standing next to each other I could tell they just finished reading the message I sent out. I could tell they were both mad I couldn't hear what they were saying; all I knew was that Toby was yelling and spencer was yelling back. I was walking over their but they both stormed out, spencer turning right and Toby turning left.


	10. forgive me? (road trip part 3)

**I KNOW IT'S A LITTLE SHORT BUT I NEED MORE IDEAS FOR THIS STORY SOOO IF YOU HAVE ANY TELL ME, AND PLEASE REVIEW :)**

SPENCER'S POV  
I couldn't believe what I had just read on my phone and the fact that it was about me and Toby, and the fact the he wouldn't even let me explain

**_...FLASHBACK...  
_**_I was in the pool with everyone -minus Hanna- we were just talking until we all heard our phones beep. We all got out of the pool and went over to them. It was from Anonymous.  
_Me again! Now we all know that spencer and Toby have been together for a few weeks now, wow that's longer then her and Ian, wren and Alex put together but is it long enough to have sex with each other? Word is Aria caught them almost doing it on their rented bed in the 'house' they're living in for the holiday they're all having, But we all know that she has a rule that says 'if there's a hotter guy dump the one you're with and go to him' is that going to happen this time? So be careful Toby!  
Hope you like my daily gossip, love you  
xoxo Anonymous._  
__I looked up at Toby to see him already looking at me.  
"Who are Ian, wren and Alex?" he asks confused.  
"Just some old boyfriends to-"  
"when were you going to tell me about this so called rule that you have? When you dumped me?" he said getting a little angry.  
"Toby its no-"  
"were you just going to use me as a sex toy and as soon as you found someone better you were just going to leave me!"  
"Toby just let me explain! It-"  
"No, I don't want to hear what you have to say, in fact just leave!"  
"FINE!" I say and leave, Toby going the opposite way_

**_...END OF FLASHBACK..._**

I walked into the 'house' to find Toby there, I was about to turn around and walk back out when he grabbed on to my hand.  
"Spence, I'm sorry" he says turning me so that I'm facing him.  
"It's a little too late for that" I say moving away from him.  
"Please, I know I should have let you explain, forgive me?" he says looking me in the eyes.  
"No, you hurt me" I say breaking the eye contact.  
"Please, I'll let you explain, just please forgive me"  
"You're not forgiven, but...I will explain" I say and sit on the couch. "Ian and I never went out, he was my sister's boyfriend, I was practicing hockey and he helped me, I turned around and kissed him, he kissed me back and Alison had seen the whole thing" I say and look at Toby who was now sitting next to me. "A few years later my sister got engaged to wren, I was in my room studying French and he came in and started talking to me, when I went to look through a book he followed me and kissed me, we dated on and off for a while and now he won't leave me alone" I had looked away from Toby and down at me hands. "Alex worked at the tennis club he took me to homecoming and we broke up a few days later because he thought I did something that I didn't, so now everyone thinks I have a 'rule' because each guy was apparently hotter than the last one" I say finishing off.  
"Spencer, I'm sorry, I should have let you explain, I'm so sorry" Toby says looking straight at me.  
"I...forgive you" I say and turn to look at him. He leans down and kisses me softly.  
"Thank you for forgiving me, do you want to go back to the others?"  
"Yeah let's go"


	11. Road trip part 4

**SOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPLOAD AND THAT IT'S NOT LONG BUT IM RUNNING OUT OF INSPIRATION...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEE REVIEW! AND GUYS IF I HAD SAID THAT TOBY WORKS AD DOESN'T GO TO 'RODEWOOD HIGH' PLEASE TELL ME BECAUSE I WANT HIM TO GO TO SCHOOL...**

* * *

**GENERAL POV  
**Spencer and Toby walked back over to the pool to find everyone where they were before the left.  
Spencer walked over to Hanna.  
"Did you guys make up?" Hanna asked once spencer was in hearing reach.  
"Yeah" she said walking a bit closer to Hanna. "But do you have any idea why someone would send that? I mean it's all lies!" she whispered in her ear.  
"Except for you know the, you dating Ian, wren and Alex part" she said awkwardly, for she was the one who made it up. Hanna's phone rang so she left spencer to go answer it, without looking at the caller I.D she pressed the 'Answer' button.  
"Hellooo..." she said into the phone.  
_"Hanna, where are you?"_ It was Alison.  
"Um...why do you need to know?" she replied. While gesturing for everyone to come over quietly. She pressed loud speaker so everyone could hear what Alison was saying.  
_"Well I mean I got this text from that anonymous person and it said you were all together, so why wasn't __**I **__invited?"_ She said a little angrily.  
"Because **we **don't like you" Aria says straight after.  
Hanna was about to press 'end' when Noel stopped her. "Oh, and Alison you're dumped" He says and pressed end.  
They all stood there awkwardly for a minute until spencer broke it. "Maybe doing this wasn't such a good idea? I mean we have Alison mad at us, what's going to happen when we go back to school next week? Plus we have that 'Anonymous' person following us, who knows if they're going to send out another text while we're here you all read how bad the one we just got was, what if there is a worse one"  
"Spence is right, I mean you guys almost broke up over it" Maya says pointing at Spencer and Toby. "And I don't want you guys to break up because I need to get to know Toby more..." she says with a wink and trailing her hands down Toby's bare chest. "Nice abs by the way" Everyone burst out laughing at Toby's face after that comment. "It's ok I'm joking, except I am 100% team girls, but just because I like girls doesn't mean I can't make fun" Maya says.  
"Ok...and thanks" Toby says turning red.  
"Now Maya, Toby and Noel haven't gotten used to the way you play" Caleb says still laughing.  
"Shut up, before I push you into that pool"  
"How 'bout we just get our stuff and leave, because it's not like we have much to pack we only just got here a few hours ago" Emily says pulling Maya with her, everyone else following behind.  
"No, I want to stay we can't let two people ruin our road trip or holiday thing ok? So I say we just stay here for the rest of the week because we paid for it!" Hanna bursts out making everyone stop and turn to look at her.

**HANNA'S POV  
**_Great, this is my fault! The reason why we're leaving is because of me! Why did I have to send that message?_ I think to myself as everyone just looks at me.  
"Hanna...if we stay here things are just going to get worse at home" Aria says walking up to me.  
"Who says? Maybe being away will help clear some stuff up" I argue.  
"Hanna is right...guys why don't we just stay and if things get to 'out of control' like they almost did today then we'll leave" Noel says, finally speaking up.  
"Can we please stay I mean I would rather die than go and see Ali now, plus I don't really want to leave" Emily says, her hands on her hips.  
"It's up to Spencer" Aria says quickly.  
"I guess we can stay..."  
"YESSSS!" I scream and walk back over to the spa.

* * *

**ALISON'S POV  
**I couldn't believe what they said to me. At the moment I was walking to the Hastings' house. If _they _weren't going to tell me where they are, I guess _I'll_ just have to find out.  
I walked up the driveway and knocked on the door.  
No answer...  
I knocked again.  
Still no answer...  
I waited a couple of minutes and thought about all the bad stuff that's happened to me lately. _I got dumped by Noel, for Aria. I have no friends...great. Toby told Spencer about our past, Spencer told the girls so now they can use that against me. What's going to happen when we go back to school? I'm going to be, a loner...my life is ruined!_  
I left the Hastings' house after about 10 minutes. I could stay there, I went home and locked myself in my room and got out my Diary.  
_Dear Diary  
I think I ruined my life. I have no boyfriend, no friends, nobody to talk to and none to hang out with when school starts and the worst thing is, Spencer is dating Toby Cavanaugh. What's going to happen to me? Am I going to end up like that girl who is a loser, sits by herself and never gets invited to parties? Or am I going to be like Hanna before she lost all the weight? I don't know what's going to happen for once. I used to be able to know what's going to happen 3 weeks from now but...I'm lost.  
_I heard a knock on my door and quickly closed my diary and put it back in its hiding spot. I got up and unlocked the door, all that was there was a box; I opened it to find the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. I picked it up out of the box and saw a tiny envelope. It read:  
_I heard you liked to hid stuff and since I'm new hear I was hoping you'd keep this safe for me_..._It's important to me so make sure it's a good hiding spot.  
Thanks – J.M  
_I brought the card inside along with the necklace, I put the card inside my diary and the necklace in a wooden box that was in the vent and the bottom of my wall but I couldn't stop thinking of who J.M was.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Jenna Marshall

**OK SO JENNA CAN SEE IN MY STORY SO SORRY IT TOOK SOOO LONG TO UPDATE, AND PLEASE REVIEW! (IF U WANT)**

* * *

**SPENCER'S POV  
**Today was the last day that we had on our little holiday thing and Tody and I _almost_ had sex three times, but all three times we were interrupted by the girls, Caleb and Noel. Right now we were in the van heading home, Emily and Maya were already at Em's place and we had just dropped Aria and Noel off and Noel's place. The ride home wasn't anything like the ride there, this time everyone was talking, by everyone I mean the people that were left in the Van, Hanna, Caleb, Toby and I. There were no awkward bits, until Hanna opened her big mouth...  
"I can't believe you and Toby are having sex" Hanna yelled to me, she was driving the van while I was next to Toby and Caleb sitting next to Hanna.  
"Ok, we are not having sex" I reply looking at her.  
"Yeah but you tried...Several times" she says with a smirk on her face.  
"We are not talking about this"  
"Whatever, just because it's true, I mean the whole time we were there all you did was look at his abs when he was shirtless"  
"Says the girl who kept asking if he could show Caleb how to get abs like him"  
"Shut up!"  
We hadn't realized that Caleb and Toby had stopped talking and were listening to us until they started laughing.  
"I thought you liked the way I looked?" Caleb says realizing what I said and pretending to be hurt.  
"Oh sweetie I do it's just that, it could be better" Hanna says not realising the he was only faking.  
"Ok now I'm really upset, spencer switch with me I want to sit next to Toby"  
"Nope I'm comfy here, but if you want I can make room" I say and move to Toby's lap.  
"No I'm good because whenever you sit on him like that you end up making out"  
"I'm offended" I say and move off Toby only to be pulled back.  
"Spence come on it's true" Toby says kissing my cheek.  
"Maybe a little" I say laughing slightly. "Hey Hanna, how much longer?" I say as I sit more comfortably on Toby  
"um...about 30 minutes" she yells back.  
"Ok thanks...So are you coming to mine or am I going to yours?" I ask Toby.  
"Um...come to mine?"  
"Ok, Hanna go to Toby's house"  
"Aye, aye captain" she says making everyone laugh, even herself.

* * *

**TOBY'S POV  
**Hanna dropped us off at my place when I realized there was another car.  
"Um...Toby do you know who's car that is?" Spencer asks as we walk up the porch, hand in hand.  
"I have no idea, but I think we're soon going to find out" I say as I open the door.  
I opened the door and walked in to find my dad with a women and a younger woman in lounge room, I noticed the boxes that were around the room I saw some of the labels on the boxes they read '_Jenna's room' _and _'Kitchen'._ Still holding Spencer's hand I walked towards my dad he looked up at me with a shocked face.  
"Um...Toby this is Jane and her daughter Jenna, they live with us now and uh...who's this?" He says pointing behind me.  
"What do you mean they live with us?" I say angrily, ignoring his question.  
"Well you weren't here so I said that they could move in, you were off doing god knows what with this girl so no arguing!"  
"Dad she's not just _girl _she my _girlfriend_!" I say almost yelling.  
"Toby...baby calm down" I hear spencer say.  
"Guys how you two stay for dinner and we can um...talk about this then" Jenna's mum says her emerald green eyes looking at my dad, me then spencer.  
"We would love to" Spencer say before anyone else could answer. I look at her and open my mouth about to say something but she gives me a glare so I close my mouth and put on a fake smile.  
"Spencer, can I talk to you?" I say faking the sweetness in my voice  
"Nope sorry I'm busy" She says quickly and looks over at Jenna for help.  
"Yeah she's...um...helping me and my mum cook dinner"  
"Yep so I better go" she says and walks over to stand beside Jenna.

* * *

**SPENCER'S POV  
**I was in the kitchen with Jenna and her mum cooking spaghetti Bolognese.  
"So how long have you and Toby been dating?" Jenna asks walking over to the pot of spaghetti.  
"Um...A few weeks, almost a month now" I say with a smile as I look over at him sitting in the lounge, the kitchen was in the perfect spot so you could see the lounge room, dining room and the stairs that went up into the bedrooms. "So what else would you like me to do?"  
"You can get the bowls out, they're in the top draw over there" Jenna's mum says as she comes back into the kitchen.  
"Sure..." I say and walk over to get the bowls.  
I had just set them on the table and walked back into the kitchen when I felt two familiar arms wrap around my waist. I turned around and looked at Toby with a smile on my face. Before I could say anything Toby's lips crashed against mine. My hands went around his neck as he pulled me closer.  
"Um...guys, do you have to do that in the kitchen, god" we hear someone say sarcastically from behind us.  
"Sorry dad" Toby says a laugh at the end.  
"It's fine, dinners ready though so come eat" he says and walks away.  
"Hmm...Looks like someone is re-connecting with their family" I say as I move the hair off his face so I can see his ocean like eyes.  
"Maybe, but I mean he cheated on my mum...I can't forgive him for that"  
"I understand, it will take time, but at least you're here now and you're giving him a chance, Come on we need to eat" I say tacking his hand in mine and pulling him towards the dinner table

* * *

**TOBY'S POV  
**We finished dinner and were sitting on the lounge room couch, spencer curled up against me, we had just finished moving all the boxes off the couch and were now watching some movie that Spencer had picked. Truth was I wasn't even watching the movie, it was kind of boring, I was thinking of what was going to happen at school, with Alison and the fact that me and spencer are going to be together there, we only have English, Math and Sport together, in usually skip that class. Spencer hitting me on the chest, hard, broke me out of my thoughts.  
"What was that for?" I asked confused, looking down at her.  
"I was calling your name for 5 minutes, what were you thinking about?" Spencer asks standing up and looking down at me  
"Nothing, what did you want to ask me?"  
"That doesn't matter now, tell me what you were thinking about it must have been something important"  
"It was nothing, promise" I say sitting up and pulling her down on my lap.  
"Ok, but you can talk to me anytime, about _anything _and I mean it" She says kissing me.  
"There is one thing I have to ask you though" I say breaking the kiss.  
"What is it?"  
"Can I still stay at your place tonight?"  
"Of course you can plus my mum thinks you already are so...I don't even have to ask her"  
"Good, so do you want to leave now? Because I do"  
"Sure, let me just get my shoes on"

* * *

**SPENCER'S POV  
**The rest of the holidays went pretty fast, it was now that night before school started and we hadn't heard from Alison at all! It felt great. Hanna, Aria, Noel, Caleb, Emily, Maya, Toby and I are going out to the grill to celebrate the last night before school. I had just arrived with Hanna, Toby and Caleb, Emily, Maya, Aria and Noel were already there, Aria was waving at us enthusiastically as we walked through the door and over to the table they had.  
"Hey, so how is everyone we haven't talked in ages!" Aria says once we all sit down.  
there was a murmur of 'good' and 'fine' going around the table.  
"Ok...then what has everyone been up to in these last couple of days" Aria says, trying to continue the convocation.  
"Well, happy you asked because..." As Hanna went on and told her story that she had already told me in the car, I tuned out and instead listened to the chimes go off to signal that someone had just walked in. I looked over to see who it was. It was Alison and she was coming this way.  
"Hey everyone" Alison says with that sweet-I'm-better-then-you smile that she can wear so well. "So, why wasn't I invited to join you guys?" She asks looking around the table when her eyes stop on Noel and Aria's hands clasped together.  
"Because Alison, you're _not_ our friend, remember" Hanna says.  
"Fine, can I at least ask Toby something?" She asks looking at all our faces.  
"Whatever you want to ask me you can ask in front of them too" Toby says looking her directly in the eye.  
"I saw some people move into your house, I'm assuming a mother a daughter and was wondering, what's the daughters name, first and last"  
"It's none of your business" He replies turning away from her and looking at me as if to tell me not to say anything.  
"Please, it's important that I know this" She begs, a little bit of fear in her voice.  
"Jenna Marshall, why?" Toby asks puzzled and confused.  
"Oh my god, I...I have...to go" She says and basically runs out of the grill scared to death.  
"Did anyone see how scared she looked?" I asked looking at everyone, they all nodded in reply.  
A while after Alison left everything went back to normal, Hanna finished telling her story, we ate, talked some more and were now saying goodbye, I was still confused to why Alison was so afraid I had never seen her like that and for a moment I actually thought she was a normal person.


	13. Ditch?

**TOBY'S POV  
**It was the first day of school and I was at my own house for once, Spencer and I had decided that I should go home so that we could get a good sleep. I was leaving to go to Spencer's so she could drive us to school, along with Aria and Noel.  
I arrived and was immediately pulled into a kiss.  
"Hmm...Mr. Hastings I didn't know you felt that way about me"  
"Shut up...Aria and Noel will be here soon" Spencer says taking my hand and pulling me over into the kitchen.  
"How _soon_?" I say pulling her into me and kissing her neck.  
"How about now..." I hear Noel say from behind me.  
I pull away and turn around, my face a light pink.  
"Sorry to interrupt but we have to go" Aria says pointing to clock. "And Han, Caleb, Em and Maya are meeting us their"  
"Ok...has anyone hear from Alison?" Spencer says as she gets her bag and keys.  
"No...Have you guys?" Aria asks looking at me and Noel. We shake our heads. "What's going to happen when we get to school?"  
"I don't know...I hope she doesn't do anything mean to you" Spencer says looking at me as we get in the car.  
We arrived at the school grounds to find Hanna, Maya, Emily and Caleb waiting for us at the front steps. I looked over at the car that had pulled up next to us, it was Jenna.  
"Spencer...Jenna's here"  
"Who's Jenna?" Noel says from behind me.  
"My dad's new girlfriend's daughter, the girl that Alison got freaked out about"  
"Oh...this should be fun then, finally someone that Alison's afraid of" He says excitedly.  
**ALISON'S POV  
**I saw Hanna, Emily, Caleb, Spencer, Maya, Toby, Aria and Noel walk into rosewood high, they walked straight past me and didn't even realise it. I was about to walk over to them when someone stopped me in the middle of the hallway, I turned around and saw Jenna.  
"What are you doing here; I thought I told you to leave me alone!" I scream.  
"Oh sweet Alison...did you forget about that night...remember I still have that tape" She screams back at me. I look around to find everyone looking at us, even Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily.  
"Why did you give me this?" I say holding up the Necklace. "Just because I can hide thing's doesn't mean I want to hide this!"  
"I thought you would have liked to hide it...I mean it was part of _the night it happened_...did you tell them what you did?" Jenna says looking at my once best friends.  
I shake my head. "Don't you mean what _we _did?" I say back angrily.  
Jenna just smirks at me. "Keep it safe, and our secret will stay hidden" she says and walks away. I heard people whispering around me.  
_"Wow even Alison is afraid of someone...hmm who knew?" _A tall girl with blondish red hair says from behind me. _  
"Did you see how her friends just walked straight past her, I guess you can't call them her friends anymore it's about time someone stood up to her"_ Another girl says._  
"She really is turning into a loser" _A size 2 skinny brunet laughs. Tears almost started running down my face but before they could I ran into the girl's bathroom.  
**HANNA'S POV  
**"That was pretty harsh" I say turning back to my locker. And pulling out my phone I hide it so that no one can see what I'm typing:  
_Hmm...Poor Alison, oh well! Now maybe little Ali .D will know what it's like to be on the bottom of the ladder and get a taste of her own medicine. It's ok though Alison I mean that new girl definitely knows you well enough...considering she shares a secret with you so I guess you're not entirely alone, oh wait! Maybe you are, it didn't sound like she likes you very much...kisses! Hope you like my daily gossip  
love you xoxo Anonymous.  
_I put my phone away and turned back to my friends.  
"Oh my god...this person must have been watching, how did we not notice them?" Emily says looking down at her phone that had just gone off.  
"I don't know" I say.  
"Anyway, what do you have first and second period?" spencer asks Toby who was standing next to her with one of his arms around her waist.  
"Science with Mr. Vanderlin, then Gym...you"  
"English with Mr. Fitz, then Gym" she says with a smile.  
"Hey I have that too" Emily and Aria say at the same time.  
"Same...so looks like we all have the same classes for first and second period, well only second period with you Toby" I say, Happy that I'm not alone. "What about you guys?" I ask looking at Caleb, Noel and Maya.  
"I have science, with you" Maya says pointing to Toby. "Then English"  
"Um...technology then science, yay!" My handsome boyfriend Caleb says, fake enthusiasm evident in his voice.  
"I have Gym, then math" Noel says. "So I'll see you guys later"  
there was a murmurs of bye's as we all walked away to our classes.  
"Bye, see you second period" Toby says and kisses spencer on the lips.  
"Bye..."  
**SPENCER'S POV  
**we walked into our English class and all sat in the middle row next to each other while the teacher introduced himself.  
"Hi I'm Mr. Fitz your new English teacher" He said as he wrote his name on the bored. He sat down and started going through the roll, we all tuned out until we heard the familiar name: Alison Dilaurentis.  
"Here" she called from behind me, raising her hand. I looked over at the other girls and I could tell they were all thinking the same thing as me: Oh My God!  
About 45minutes later the bell rang indicating it was second period, A smile forming on my face as I thought about seeing Toby for a whole hour.  
"Hey" I hear someone call as I walk out of the door.  
"How did you get out of class so quick?" I asked.  
"Walked" He answered simply.  
"Hey Toby" Hanna says.  
"Hey" He replies simply.  
"So...are we gonna start walking to gym?" I ask as Emily and Aria join us.  
"I was actually thinking about that...what would you think if I decided to skip it?" Toby says a hopeful look on his face.  
"I don't car I'll join you, I hate gym" Hanna says as she walks over to Toby and stands next to him.  
"Spence...are you ok with this?" Toby says wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"Only if I can come" I say, shocking the girls and Toby, I roll my eyes and continue. "How 'bout we bring Maya, Noel and Caleb from their classes and just skip school for the rest of the day" I say innocently.  
"I-I um, was just thinking about just skipping gym but I'm good with that" Toby says still shocked.  
"Ok, I'll send them a message telling them too meet us at the brew?"  
"Yeah, I didn't have coffee this morning and was falling asleep, unlike Aria" Emily says, winking at Aria which gets her hit on the arm. "That hurt" she screams, Aria just rolls her eyes.  
"Ok, they said that they'll meet us there, let's go" I say and take Toby's hand.  
"You know Toby, I think you're a bad influence on our miss goody-goody here" Hanna says laughing.  
"Shut up, miss 'I fall asleep in every class and get my homework answers from my friends'" I say rolling my eyes.

* * *

**ALISON'S POV  
**I ditched school after second period, because let's face it...I'm turning into Hanna before she was a size 2, next thing you know I'll have pink stripes in my hair, turn into a lezbo and be eating alone in the bathroom.  
I walked into Lucky Leon's cup-cakes when I noticed Jenna._ 'Great...what's she going to do this time?' _ I think to myself as I walk past her and up to the cash register.  
"Hey Alison" Jenna says from behind me.  
"Go away" I say as I look at the cup-cakes.  
"I need our help" She says.  
"On what?" I say and turn to look at her. "To understand what 'go away' means?"  
"No...You know Toby Cavanaugh right?" "Yeah, he's Spencer's boyfriend, and you live with him why?" I say bored. "Listen I like him, and I know you don't want spencer with him anymore then I do, so will you help me?" "What'd you have in mind" I say intrigued as we walk over to where she was sitting before.

* * *

**I'M SORRY, BUT I'M HAVE NO INSPIRATION AT ALL SO IT'S NOT THAT LONG AND THAT'S ALSO WHY IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE THIS...SORRY GUYS... :/**


	14. Authors note pleeeaassseee read!

**OK SO I HAVE SOME QUESTIONS...  
DO YOU GUYS WANT SPENCER TO BE JASON/ALI'S HALF SISTER? OR SOMEONE ELSE LIKE ARIA/JENNA? OR NOBODY?  
DO YOU WANT ALI TO END UP BEING BFF'S WITH THE GIRLS IN THE END?  
DO YOU THINK HANNA SHOULD GET CAUGHT POSTING THE 'GOSSIP TEXTS' IF SO...BY WHO?  
DO YOU WANT EZRA AND ARIA TO DATE?  
AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS THAT YOU WANT ME TO TRY AND WORK IN JUST TELL ME IN A PM OR A REVIEW!**


	15. I love you

**THANKS FOR ANSWERING MY QUESTIONS! I LOVE KNOWING WHAT YOU GUYS WANT BUT SOME OF YOU MIGHT BE DISAPOINTED WHICH I HATE :( ANYWAY PLEASE ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**ALISON'S POV  
**Jenna and I finished our convocation about how to break spencer and Toby up. I knew what I had to do; I just didn't know how I was going to do it. Jenna had said that she would film Toby cheating, on spencer, with me but...I have no clue on how to actually make it look that way.  
I was walking up the drive way to my house when someone grabbed my arm and covered my mouth with their hand. I started to scream and freak out. They removed their hand and I spun around to see Jason, laughing at me.  
"What the hell!" I screamed hitting him on the chest.  
"Oh come on...It's just a little fun" He says.  
"Ass" I reply as I walk up the rest of the drive way and into the house. "Mum?" I call no answer, _Yay, I'm alone with Jason this is going to be so much fun...NOT!_  
I made my way u to my room and opened my diary.

* * *

**TOBY'S POV  
** After we left the brew we had randomly decided to go to the beach even though none of us had anything to swim in we didn't care, it was better than school work.  
Caleb had just thrown Hanna in the water which made us all laugh.  
"Caleb if I were you right now I would run!" Aria screamed pointing at Hanna's face, it having changed from shock to determination in getting revenge. She got up and ran over to Caleb and tackled him to the ground.  
"I'm sooooo happy I skipped gym class" I heard spencer say from behind me. I turned around and smiled at her putting my hands on her waist.  
"I'm happy you did to" I say before I kiss her. "Come on" I say and throw her over my shoulder.  
"TOBY DON'T, YOU SAW WHAT HAPPENED TO CALEB!" she screams as I run into the water. "PUT ME DOWN! TOBY!" she pleaded.  
"Ok, if you want me to" I say as I stop running.  
"Yes, now put me down!"  
I did as I was told and put her down.  
"OMG TOBY!" she screams as she comes up for air, as I had dropped her in the water.  
"Hey you said to put you down so I did, it was you who didn't tell me when or where" I saw her face change into the same as Hanna's had; I knew I was going to pay now. I started running, which was hard considering I was waist deep in the water. I ran onto the sand spencer not far behind me when I was tackled to the ground by a still soaking wet blond.  
"Come on spencer I'm holding him down for you! Its payback time!" she screamed, I could hear everyone laughing as she sat on my back to hold me down.  
"It's ok Hanna, I'll just get him back later...when he least expects it" she says innocently and walks straight pass me. I felt Hanna climb off me and I got up.  
"I'd rather you just get me back now...please"  
"Nope" she says with an evil smirk which immediately freaks me out.  
"Oh, come on Spence, don't be cruel" Aria says lightly hitting her arm.  
"He was cruel to me so, I'll just have to be cruel back" she says picking up her phone.  
My phone beeped a few seconds later I opened it:  
**SPENCER:  
I hate you...just know that I WILL get you back, when you least expect it xoxo  
** **SPENCER'S POV**  
I watched Toby's face change and immediately knew he had read my message, honestly I had no idea how I was going to get back at him.  
"Hey guys my mum wants to know if you're all coming over for dinner tonight, so who's coming?" Aria asks, still looking down at her phone. There was a murmur of ok's and sure.  
I walked over to Toby and sat down next to him, I lifted my hand up to his face about to remove the hair out of his eyes when he flinches.  
"Toby, I'm not going to hit you" I say and then realize something..._I can screw with his mind! That's how I can get my payback!  
_"I...um I know" He mumbles.  
I moved the hair out of his eyes then kissed him.  
"Have I ever told you that you're an amazing g kisser?" I ask once I pull away.  
"You have now..." Toby says  
"You know we should probably get going" Aria says getting up and tacking her stuff with her as she walks back over to our cars, the rest of us following closely behind.  
We arrived at Aria's house and were greeted by Ella answering the door.  
**ARIA'S POV**  
"Hey mum, where's dad?" I ask as I walk through the door  
"At work...still" Mike, my brother replies.  
"Mum, Mike, this is Toby, Spencer's new boyfriend, you guys know Maya and Caleb and this is Noel, My boyfriend" I say watching my mum's face light up when she hears me say that Noel is my boyfriend.  
"Well, welcome nice to see some new faces around here" she says, smiling.  
"Do you guys play video games?" Mike asks..._Of course..._  
"Depends what games" Toby says, holding Spencer's hand.  
"If it's a crappy baby game...then no" Noel says walking over to my brother who's sitting on the couch.  
"Uh...no I meant like _shooting games_, you know, with _guns_" Mike says raising his eyebrows at them and dragging out the words 'shooting games' and 'guns'.  
Noel and Caleb wondered over there followed by Toby, who had let go of Spencer's hand now, and sat on the couch grabbing a controller, leaving Hanna, Spencer and me with a '_what the hell? Are you serious?_' look on our faces.  
"I am so happy I like girls" Emily says.

* * *

**SPENCER'S POV**  
we had just finished dinner and the guys, Toby, Noel, Caleb and Mike, had gone back to playing the X-box..._of course.  
_I got bored and left Aria's room. I walked into where the guys were playing the x-box and sat next to Toby, because at the moment he was just watching as Noel and Caleb battled it out.  
"Hey, got bored of the girls?" Toby asked looking over at me.  
"Yeah, Hanna kept talking about how perfect her nails are and Emily and Maya were almost making out so..." I say trailing off and leaning my head on Toby's shoulder. It was quiet for a moment until Noel started shouting about how Caleb cheated.  
"I didn't cheat it's just pure skill!" Caleb had said which shut Noel up straight away. "Mike is it your turn?" Caleb asked looking over at him.  
"Yeah, Noel pass me the controller" Mike says as Noel throws the controller to him. I just roll my eyes.  
"How long does one game go for?" I whisper in Toby's ear.  
"However long it takes for someone to die...why?" He whispered back.  
"Oh...Just wondering to see if I had enough time to do this" I say and lean in and kiss him gently on the lips. Toby deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding into my mouth as he pulls my legs over his. My hands went around his neck while one of his on my back and the other in my hair.  
"Guys! PDA much" Noel says, and we spring apart both slightly blushing. "Please leave that stuff for when you're alone" He says then looks back at the TV.  
"What time is it?" Toby asks.  
"8:57...why?" I ask once I look up from my phone.  
"I have to go, I was meant to be home an hour ago" Toby says getting up, "Tell the girls I say bye" He says and leans down to kiss me on the cheek.  
"No I'll come with you" I say and stand up, "Noel, tell Aria and the girls we say bye"  
"ok...bye" He says his eyes not leaving the TV even though he isn't playing.  
I roll my eyes and pull Toby out of the front door and into my car.  
I drove towards his house and dropped him off then headed to my own. I pulled up, walked inside and went straight up to my room.

* * *

**ALISON'S POV**  
I had been looking for a certain photo for about two hours...I had been through all the photo albums that my mum has, my old phone, the attic, and even an old jewellery box where I kept 'old memories' but I still hadn't found it. I had gotten at least three messages from Jenna asking if I had 'broken them up yet?' but I didn't reply. I was starting to think that this was a bad idea. I mean I don't want spencer with him but I don't want to be the best friend, well _EX-_best friend, who broke them up. Right now iii was in my room going through all my draws when _finally _I had found it. It was a picture of me and Toby when we were friends; His arm was around my waist while I was sitting on his lap with my head resting on his shoulder_...wow we look like we're dating in this photo..._I think as I look at it.  
"I'm not giving this to Jenna" I mumble to myself, "Not yet anyway"  
"Alison! You have someone hear to see you" I hear my mum say.  
I put the picture in my diary and walk down stairs, only to find _Jenna._

* * *

**SPENCER'S POV**  
I had been in my room for about ten minutes when I get a text.  
**TOBY:  
I miss you. can you come over?  
**I rolled my eyes because I hadn't even been gone that long, but replied anyway.  
**SPENCER:  
I guess I can...my parents are out for the week, so is Melissa, so I want have to answer any of their questions. I'll be there soon.  
**I got off my bed, put my shoes back on and started my way over to Toby's.  
I arrived in about seven minutes. I knocked on the once and it opened straight away. I walked inside, Toby kissing me on the cheek and lacing our fingers together as he pulls me into his room.  
"Where's your dad an-"  
"They're out, still" Toby says cutting me off.  
"Oh really...then why did you come home so early because I know you can stay out latter then 9:00" I say sitting on his bed.  
"I wanted to get out of there" He says walking over to me and joining me on the bed, "And just be with you" He continues, kissing me on the lips. I lean backwards on the bed and wait until my head hits the pillow, Toby leaning over me. His Hands moved to my waist as mine moved around his neck and up into his hair. I let out a small moan as his lips moved to behind my ear.  
"When exactly...is your dad...getting...home?" I say only just managing to get my sentence out.  
"In about two hours" He says as his lips collided with mine once again.  
A couple minutes later and we started getting carried away. Toby's top ad been thrown away a while ago and his hands were now starting to lift up mine. My hand moves up his back to his neck bringing him closer. Toby's lips moved from mine and went across my jaw and down my neck. He lifted my top over my head and threw it on the ground.  
"Toby...I don't think we should..." I say looking up at him and biting my lip. He nods his head, he was about to reach for my shirt but I stopped him. Toby looked at me confused. "But, I want to" A smile appears on his face as he leans back down and kisses me, different from before though, before it was soft and loving but this time it was passionate and hard.

* * *

**TOBY'S POV**  
I woke up, hating that it was a Tuesday. I looked down to see Spencer still in my arms; I smiled and gently shook her figure that was only covered by a blanket. She started to wake up her eyes blinking a few times to get used to the light that was coming through my window. She looked up at me and smiled. Spencer raised her head and looked around the room that back at me.  
"Moring...what day is it?" She asks her head falling back down onto the pillow.  
"Tuesday, we have school and its...11:00"  
"WHAT!" she says her head lifting off the pillow in shock. "Why did we sleep so long?"  
"Well you were tired after we-"  
"Oh, yeah" She says, suddenly conscious of how little she is wearing. I reached down and gave her my shirt, she mumbled a 'thanks' and slipped it over her head. "There is no way I am going to school today"  
"Then why don't we stay here?" I offer.  
"Hmm...That sounds good" Spencer says, moving closer to me and putting her head on my chest "I love you Toby". I kiss the top of her head "I love you to spencer" and we fall asleep like that.


	16. I really wish i hadn't'

**SORRY FOR SOME LANGUAGE THAT'S IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**TOBY'S POV**  
I woke up to the sound of banging on my bedroom door. I looked down to find spencer still in my arms, still wearing my shirt. I reached down and put on my boxes and was about to get up and answer the door when it opened and Jane, my dad's once mistress, walked in. Her face full of shock and her eyes wide as she looked at the clothes that were on the ground then to me and then to Spencer, who was facing away from the door. Jane started to slowly back away and shut the door, probably to tell my dad of the 'event' that had taken place when they were out last night. Spencer started to stir in my arms. I looked down to see her eye's opening and a smile appear on her face.  
"Did some come in here before, or was I Just imagining it?" She asked sleepily her eyes closing again.  
"No...Someone did come in..." I say biting my lip. She opened her eyes once again and looked up at me.  
"Who came in, Toby..." she asks sitting up.  
"Just um...My da-" My sentence was cut short as the door opened once again, this time it was my dad, and _Jane._ I rolled my eyes as they walked into the room. I gulped and looked at Spencer who looked scared and was breathing heavily, an awkward silence fell upon us..._great, could this be any worse? _I thought as I looked awkwardly around the room.  
"Raise your hand if this is awkward for you" I mumble. Whitch gets me a glare from everyone, even Spencer. "Ok fine I'm sorry if I don't feel like sitting here with my girlfriend, parent and his no-longer-mistress" I say angrily.  
"Well I'm sorry if you don't like Jane and thing's the way they are now! But to bad, when things get to tough you shouldn't go to your girlfriend and sleep with her just be-"  
"I didn't sleep with her because things were tough at home I'm not YOU" I yell getting off the bed and standing up. "Because when things got tough for you, you went out found some dumb bitch and slept with her" As soon as I had stopped talking my dad hit me across the face, Hard, I stumbled backwards and hit the floor. He came towards me and kicked my ribs, I heard spencer gasp behind me and I turned my head slightly to see her, My dad kicked my ribs once more and finally left my room. Spencer came and sat down next to me. "Are you ok?" She asks moving my hand away from where I had just been kicked. "Oh my god...Toby, it looks bad"  
"I'm fine..." I say trying to get up but it was too painful.  
"No you're not fine! Toby, has he ever done something like this to you before?" She asks, trying to help me into a sitting position. "Toby...is this the first time he has hit you?" Spencer asks again. I shake my head in reply.  
"No...It's not" I say quietly. "I'm sorry you had to see that"  
"I don't care, pack a bag, I don't want you staying here anymore" She says moving closer to me and kissing me where my dad punched me. I nod my head and tried to stand; I got up and walked over to my draws pulling out some clothes and shoving them in a bag.  
"Are you sure that you're ok?"  
"I'm fine, I'll be better once we leave though" I reply.  
"Ok, I'm going to go get changed" Spencer says, getting her clothes off the floor and walking into the bathroom."

* * *

**SPENCERS POV**  
I was in the bathroom getting changed when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that I had 2 messages from Hanna, 1 from Emily and 5 messages and 2 missed calls from Aria. I was about to call Aria back when I looked at the time and realised that they would be in fourth period. I put the phone away and walked back into Toby's room to find him fully dressed and holding a bag.  
"Hmm...I think I like that way you looked before" I say and walk over to him.  
"Well I definitely liked the way _you_ looked before" Toby says as he leans down to kiss me.  
I giggle as he pulls away "Ready to go?" I asked as I take his hand.  
"Yeah, let's go" We walked out of his room, down the stairs and out the front door.  
We went back to my house and I texted my mum asking if he could stay here, she replied with an ok as long as I explain why when she gets home.  
We were sitting on the couch watching some action movie that was on TV, I rolled my eyes when Toby had picked this to watch. I looked down at my phone, considering school had just ended, I decided to call Aria. She picked up on the second ring.  
"_Hey spencer where were you today?" She asked me.  
_"Just with Toby, anyway...how about you guys come over, Noel, Caleb and Maya can come to. Toby put on some stupid action movie" I say into the phone.  
"Ok this movie is not stupid!" Toby argued. I just rolled my eyes.  
"So...wanna come over?"  
"_Sure Spence, I'll ask everyone else now" I heard some murmuring in the background. "They all agreed we'll be there in like 20 minutes" she says and hangs up on me.  
_I put my phone on the table and put my head back onto Toby's chest, his arm wrapping around me. "Aria, Hanna and Emily are coming over along with Noel, Caleb and Maya" I say as I watch the movie that was playing.  
"Ok, you're not going to tell them about earlier are you?" He asks looking down at me.  
"Of course not, by the way how do your ribs and face feel?"  
"They're ok...bruised though" Toby says as his hand moves to his shirt and pulls it up to show me.  
"They look ok...your face looks fine, a light bruise but that's about it, I mean we don't want to ruin that pretty face of yours" I say with a playful tone, a small laugh at the end of my sentence.  
"Hmm...So that's all you're worried about huh...that my face still looks good and that my body's ok...gee thanks" He jokes as a small smile forms on his lips. I lean up and kiss him.  
"About 10 minutes later there was a knock on the side door. I stood up and opened it Hanna, Aria, Emily, Noel, Caleb and Maya walked in.  
A couple hours had past and everyone was having a good time. We had ordered pizza awhile ago, and eaten it, and were now watching a movie.  
"I don't get the point of this movie" Hanna says, pointing to the movie that was playing on the TV.  
"Hanna...its sim-" Caleb started before being cut off.  
"I don't care anymore, it's a stupid movie!" Hanna says in frustration. "Wow...look at Spence and Toby" She says, changing the subject.  
"Yeah, you guys look pretty close...is there something we don't know about?" Aria says.  
"Yeah, why does Toby have a bruise on his face?" Caleb points out.  
I look at Toby silently asking if I could tell them, he nodded his head looking away and down at the ground.  
"Um...the reason why Toby has the bruise on his face is because..." I looked back at Toby his eyes already on me, he nodded his head once again and I continued. "Because his dad hit him, he also kicked him in the ribs a few times" I say tacking Toby's hand in mine.  
"And Spencer knows this because she was there, and saw everything" we saw all their faces go from confusion to shock.  
"Ok, but why did he hit you?" Noel asks, confused again.  
"Do we want to tell them what we did..."I whisper, looking at Toby.  
"If you want to tell them, I don't mind" I nodded and blushed as I remember what happened before the fight. I turned back to face everyone before I spoke again.  
"Umm...Me and Toby...The reason why I was there was because...um..." I turned to look at Toby for help and all he did was smirk at me.  
"OH MY GOD" Hanna, Emily, Aria and Maya say at the same time as they realise what I was trying to say, the guys still confused, Hanna noticed this and decided to make it more clearly for them.  
"They had sex" Hanna screams with a 'duh' look on her face.  
"Oh...OH Dude how did we not get that?" Noel screamed at Caleb. "But why did your dad hit you?" he continued.  
"Because he found out what...we did...then he got angry over something I said and hit me" Toby replies. Everyone just nods their head.  
"So Toby is staying here for the night, and hopefully longer, if my mum says" I say looking at the time. "And she should be home soon"

* * *

**SPENCER'S POV**  
After everyone had left and my mum, dad came home, with Melissa and wren, I had told them about how Toby got hit by his dad and that it's happened before and they agreed to let him stay here, as long as he wanted to. Right now I was sitting in Toby's lap on the couch flipping through the TV channels.  
"Hmm...See anything you want to watch?" I ask as I go through the channels for the second time.  
"Nope..." Toby says simply. I look up at him and see that his eyes are closed shut.  
"Maybe, you didn't see anything you want to watch because you have your eyes closed" I say with a duh! Look on my face.  
"Sorry...I'm just really tired"  
"ok...then why don't we go to bed"  
I get up and take his hand pulling him up too. We walked up the stairs and stopped at my bedroom door.  
"My parents said that you have to sleep in the guest room" I say with a small pout on my face while playing with our linked hands.  
"Ok...I guess I'll see you in the morning, good night beautiful" He says making me giggle. He leans down and gives me a quick kiss on the lips.  
"I love you" I say once we separate.  
"I love you too" Toby replies before heading down the hall and into the guest room.  
I walk in my room and get changed before hoping into bed. A couple hours had past and I still couldn't get to sleep, I kept tossing and turning. A few more minutes past when I heard my phone beep. I leant over to my bedside table to grab my phone, I unlocked the screen to see that I had one new message..._who would be texting me at 11:38 pm? _I thought as I opened the message to see who the text was from.  
**TOBY:  
Are you awake?  
**I smiled as I wrote a reply.  
**SPENCER:  
Yes, can't sleep. I'm guessing you can't either?  
**I sent the text and waited for a reply. A few minutes had passed and still nothing...I heard a soft nock on my bedroom door. I flipped on the lamp that was on my bedside table and got out of bed. I opened my bedroom door and was greeted with a kiss.  
"No...I can't sleep either" Toby says once our kiss ends.  
I take his hand in mine and pull him over towards my bed. "I think you should sleep in here tonight" I say as we lay back on my bed.  
"I think I should too" He replies as his arms circle my waist.  
"Wait a minute" I whisper getting up and shutting my bedroom door, locking it as well, and then returning back to bed.  
Toby's arms circle my waist once again. "Goodnight Spence..." he mumbles.  
"Goodnight Toby" I say before, finally, falling asleep.

* * *

**ALISON'S POV**  
I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and immediately remember the convocation I had with Jenna. _  
_*****FLASHBACK***  
**_we walked up to my room and shut the door.  
"Do you have it?" Jenna asked me.  
I nodded my head on return "Maybe there is another way we can do this..."  
"Alison don't you dare back out on this! Otherwise it will be just like that whe-"  
"JENNA! I told you to never mention __**THAT**__ again" I whisper angrily at her.  
"Then give it to me" she replies harshly.  
I give her the picture. She takes out her phone and takes a picture of the picture sending it to someone.  
"Who did you send that too?" I asked confused as she gives me back the picture.  
"You know that person that just happens to have everyone's number...and send out anonymous texts...well that's who I sent it to" Jenna says walking out of my room, shutting the door behind her.  
_*****END OF FLASHBACK***  
**I shook the thought out of my head and decided I should probably get up and ready for another day of school.

* * *

**HANNA'S POV**  
I woke up to my phone beeping I groaned in annoyance before getting my phone from under my reading the text: pillow. I pulled it out and unlocked it. I didn't even realise I had her number:  
**JENNA:  
Thought you might won't to know what's been going on behind your BFF'S back.  
**Underneath was an attachment I opened it and looked at the picture. It was a picture of Alison and Toby, His arm was around Alison's waist while she was sitting on his lap with her head resting on his shoulder.  
OH...MY...GOD..."  
I opened a new 'send message' thing and started typing even though I know this is going to hurt some people, But this is HUGE!  
_**OMG **__guess what Toby_ _Cavanaugh's been doing behind Spencer Hastings' back...naughty boy, you should know that someone is ALWAYS going to find out, maybe you should be more careful, but I guess it's too late! Hope you like my daily gossip blast.  
Love you  
xoxo Anonymous  
_I attached the picture once I finished typing. I hesitated but finally pressed send, but the worst thing is, I really wish I hadn't...

* * *

**SPENCER'S POV**  
I was awoken by the feeling of soft lips against my neck and immediately new who it was.  
I opened my eyes. "Good morning..." I say as I turn around.  
"Good morning" He replies with before kissing me softly on the lips.  
"How long have you been awake for?" I whisper.  
"About...2 minutes, I was going to leave and go back to the guestroom but I wanted to wake you up first"  
I nodded my head. "You should probably go back to the guestroom, otherwise my parents will find out that you stayed in here" I mumble my eyes closing.  
"Ok...But I can't move if you're lying on me"  
"But you're comfy" I say as I move my head to my pillow.  
"I know I am, but if you want me to stay here..." Toby says trailing of at the end. He gets out of my bed, unlocks the door and returns back to the guestroom.  
I fell asleep again but was woken up by a text, assuming it was Toby I didn't check to see who it was from. I opened the text and read it:  
_**OMG **__guess what Toby Cavanaugh's been doing behind Spencer Hastings' back...naughty boy, you should know that someone is ALWAYS going to find out, maybe you should be more careful, but I guess it's too late! Hope you like my daily gossip blast.  
Love you  
xoxo Anonymous  
_Underneath is an attachment. I open it confused and look at the picture. It was a picture of Alison and Toby, His arm was around Alison's waist while she was sitting on his lap with her head resting on his shoulder. Tears started to form in my eyes as I looked at the picture..._wow they actually look like a couple, I can't believe he would do this to me. _I think to myself as I get out of my bed and walked down the hall it to the guestroom. I open the door to see Toby holding his phone; he looked up at me with a confused expression.  
"Spencer, it's not what it looks like! I promise this pic-"  
"How could you do this to me Toby!" I yell at him cutting him off. "I thought you loved me! Or were you just lying to me so you could sleep with me and then you and Alison laugh at how stupid I was" I say as tears start to fall from my eyes.  
"Spencer, it's not what it looks like!" He answered back quietly.  
"BULLSHIT!" I scream.  
My yelling had alerted my parents. I heard them coming up the stairs and down the hall into the guestroom.  
"Spencer, I promise you it's not what it looks like, that picture, it-"  
**TOBY'S POV**  
I walked past her parents and followed her down the hall to her room. I had to make her listen to me.  
"Spencer, unlock the door, please" I can feel her parent's eyes on me.  
"Just leave" I hear her say and I could tell that she was fully crying now.  
"Spencer, listen to me, please" I beg.  
"No, just get your stuff and get out Toby, please" I hear her say softly.  
I nodded my head even though I knew she couldn't see me. I walked down the hall and got my stuff. _At least I'm already dressed, _I think as I walk down the stairs and out the front door. I look up into Spencer's window just in time to see her throw her phone at the wall and break down into tears on her bedroom floor. I had no idea where I was going to stay so I just kept walking trying to figure out where I would stay.  
_Home? - No  
Emily's? – Can't she's Spencer's best friend  
Spencer's? – Already out so... Definitely not!  
Caleb's? – No he's Hanna's boyfriend  
Noel's? – Nope  
_I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone calling my name.  
"Toby Wait!" Even though I hadn't been around her much I knew her voice.  
"What?" I snap.  
"Are you ok?" She asked. "I got the message"  
"Yeah and I'm guessing everyone else did to, so what do you want?"  
"Do you need a place to stay?" She asked. I nodded my head and she continued. "Go to this address" She handed me a piece of paper.  
"I'm not coming home Jenna! I know my own address" I say crumbling up the piece of paper.  
"Oh, come on, our parents are out for the week..." Jenna says moving closer to me.  
I step away from her. "Leave me alone" I say and start walking off again.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, IT WILL GET BETTER... :)**


	17. Show me the meaning of being lonely

**THEIR'S GOING TO BE MORE  
SWEARING THROUGH OUT THE STORY, SOMETIMES, SO NOT JUST THIS CHAPTER AND THE  
LAST ONE PS: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I HAVE A LOT OF HOLIDAY HOMEWORK :/ AND TELL  
ME IF YOU LIKE THE SPACING BETTER LIKE THIS OR THE WAY IT WAS BEFORE.**

* * *

**TOBY'S POV**  
I ended up crashing at the motel that Spencer and I stayed at, it took me several  
hours to walk there. I'm still pissed about that message that got sent out and  
the worst thing is that the photo was an old one, back when me Alison were  
friends. I was getting ready to leave, to try and explain to spencer that it's  
an old photo. I walked out of the motel room and started walking. I pulled out  
my phone, put my headphones in and started listening to the first song that  
came up I started to sing the lyrics, it's not like anyone was around so nobody  
would hear me.  
_  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
So many words for the broken heart  
It's hard to see in a crimson love  
So hard to breathe  
Walk with me, and maybe  
Nights of light so soon become  
Wild and free I could feel the sun  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart..._

* * *

**ALISON'S POV**  
I walked over to Spencer's after I saw Toby being  
kicked out and I actually felt..._guilty_

*****FLASHBACK***  
**_"Spencer? Are you here?" I called walking  
through the door and up to her room. I had skipped school today, not wanting to  
be called 'loser' because lost all my friends.  
"What do __**you**__ want?" Spencer said  
harshly.  
"To talk..." I reply softly sitting next to her on the floor.  
"And what makes you think __**I**__ want to  
talk to __**you**__?"  
"I'm sorry, But I told you he was going to hurt you, but still you did-"  
"Alison, he didn't hurt me you did! You were meant to be my friend!"  
"I know and I'm sorry, but you guys ditched me on the first day off school and  
then you all of a sudden just think that I'm still your friend?" I scream.  
"GO!"  
"What?"  
"I SAID GO!" Spencer yelled standing up, tacking my wrist in her hand and  
pushing me out of her bedroom  
_*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

I really wish I didn't do what I did, but I  
guess it's too late.

* * *

**TOBY'S POV**  
I hadn't even  
realized that had been listening to the song on repeat until I was at Spencer's  
door step, I turned off my music and put my phone in my pocket. I knocked once  
and it opened straight away.

"Hi Toby, what do you want?" Hanna says harshly raising her eyebrows.  
"Can I talk to Spencer?" I ask.

She turns her head to look back inside then after a minute turns and faces me.  
She nods her head and steps aside. I stepped inside and saw Emily, Aria and  
Spencer sitting on the couch. I was halfway to the couch when I heard Hanna  
call my name I turned around to face her.

"If you say anything that hurts her feelings I will gladly take hurt you in  
return and trust me, you'll feel pain" She said in a tone that scared the shit  
out of me. I nod my head and walked the rest of the way over to spencer, the  
girls going up the stairs into Spencer's room.

"What do you want Toby?" she asks quietly.  
"I want 2 minutes, just to explain that photo, please" She nodded her head and I  
sat next to her on the couch.  
"Were you seeing Alison on the side when we were dating?" she asks and I can  
tell that she's about to cry.  
"No, that picture was an old one from when we were still friends" I say softly.  
"I promise"  
"How do I know you're not lying to me?" she says finally looking at me. "Do you  
have proof?" her arms crossing over her chest as she looks me in the eye.  
I pulled out my phone and showed her the picture. "That background is my old  
house, see how it says Cavanaugh on the door and when we were sit-"  
before I could finish my sentence she leans over and kisses me on the lips.  
"You better be telling the truth because I heard what Hanna said and trust me,  
she wasn't joking, but she was just being protective in her own 'Hanna Marin'  
way" she moved some hair out of my eyes. "So where did you stay last night?"  
"Some motel that I stayed at once upon a time with a beautiful girl..." I  
whisper.  
"Oh really, well I think I know the one you're talking about, the one with the uncomfortable  
mattress?" she asks playfully.  
"That would be the one...so, do you forgive me?"  
"Yes, but only if you forgive me" she says, looking a little guilty.  
"Spencer...what did you do?" I ask a little worried.  
"I kissed someone" Spencer says slowly and quietly.  
I just nodded my head in reply still shocked.  
"I know that we only had a fight and didn't officially break up but I thought  
that you were seeing Alison be-"  
"It's ok" I say cutting her off mid sentence. "But who was it?"  
"Um...you know wren, Melissa's fiancé?" she says biting her lip, not looking at  
me when she said it.  
"Hey..." I say as turn her face to look at me. "I don't care" I say and kiss  
her.

The little kiss had turned into a heated make-out, my tongue slid into her mouth  
as my hands went to her hips. Her hands moved into my hair. She moved so that  
she was straddling my lap, not once breaking our lips. My lips moved away from  
hers and down her neck to her collar bone.

"Eww!" we hear someone yell behind us. We separated quickly, spencer moving to  
the other side of the couch almost, to see that Hanna, Aria and Emily had come  
back down stairs.  
"Uh...sorry" Spencer mumbled looking down in embarrassment.  
"Don't worry, we just came to tell you that we were going to leave" Emily says  
quietly and quickly going towards the door, the other girls following closely  
behind.  
"So...are we back to how we were before our fight?" Spencer asks unsure.  
"Of course, I love you" I whisper while playing with the ends of her hair.  
"I love you more" Spencer says biting her lip seductively before kissing me  
passionately.

I deepen the kiss and slip my tongue into her mouth. She climbs on top of me  
again as her hands move to run down my shirt, she started to lift it up as my  
lips descended down to her neck.

"Hey Spencer I saw the...WHAT THE HELL!"  
We heard Mellissa scream.  
We pulled apart quickly and turned our heads to see Mellissa standing in the  
door way with her mouth hung open in shock and a very angry wren next to her.

"Um...Mellissa I didn't think you were coming back from your date for another  
fifteen to twenty minutes" Spencer uttered awkwardly.  
"Well, I wasn't going to but, wren and I decided to come back to the barn, and  
then we decided to watch a movie...in here" She says awkwardly as wren steps  
out from behind Mellissa and stands next to her.  
"Oh...ok then" The younger brunette says.  
"Ok, anyway, I thought Toby wasn't staying here anymore" Mellissa says quickly  
changing the subject.  
"Well he is so; we're going to go put his stuff in the guest bedroom" Spencer replies,  
wanting to get out of this awkwardness.

Standing up and tacking my hand in hers she pulls me up the stairs but instead  
of going down to the guest room she pulls me in to her bedroom and shuts the  
door.  
"Toby, let's face it, there is no way you are sleeping in the guest bedroom  
tonight" She says before walking over to me and kissing me. Spencer pulls away  
and before she put her lips on mine once again I felt her hand slap me across  
the face.  
"What was that for?" I asked as my hand came up to where she slapped me.  
"Payback for when you threw me into the water" she laughs.

I walked over to her and kissed her softly but before it could go any further  
the door had opened and in walked Mr. Hastings.

**SPENCER'S POV**  
I was confused to why Toby had pulled away until I  
turned around and saw my dad standing there, looking pretty angry, he walked  
over to us his eyes darting between me and Toby.

"What is _he_ doing back here? I  
thought he left because of some reason that you want tell us about" My dad says  
rudely.

"Well, it was just a miss understanding" I reply quietly. "And he is going to  
be staying here for a while, if that's ok with you and mum"  
He nodded his head looking down at the ground the up at me, "I'll talk to your  
mum about it, and dinner is almost ready, Mellissa's cooking she said she'll  
send someone up when it's finished." he murmurs before walking out of my room  
closing the door behind him.

I had a small smile on my face before I turned my head and looked over at Toby  
who was standing next to me now.  
"I think...he is slowly coming around" I smile as my arms wrap around his neck.  
"Mmm...I think so to" Toby says quietly before kissing me.

The kiss turned into a heated make-out session, once again, one of my hands  
came up to his face and rested just below his bruise the other intertwining my  
fingers with his. Toby's free hand was on my lower back, keeping me against  
him. His lips descended down my jaw line, to my neck and onto my collar bone. I  
started lifting up his shirt. Toby's lips disconnected from my collarbone to  
take it off, his shirt dropped onto the floor next to us. Our lips met once  
again my tongue siding into his mouth as Toby walked backwards towards the bed.  
We both fell onto it, Toby underneath me, our lips breaking only for air. A few  
seconds later our lips connected and we started making-out again. My lips left  
his and went down his neck. Toby's hands moved to the hem of my shirt and  
started to lift it up; he lifted it over my head and threw it across the room  
somewhere to the left of us. A few more minutes of us kissing and I stated to  
undo his belt when my door flung open and we heard an 'Oh my god' leave someone's  
mouth. We separated and I reached down the side of the bed for something, I  
picked up my shirt and quickly threw it on. I looked up to see who was standing  
at the door, _shit! _

**WREN'S POV**  
Mellissa had told me to go and get Spencer and Toby  
for dinner, I thought her and Toby broke up...now they're together again,  
great! I walked up the stairs and opened Spencer's door.

"Oh my god" I said as my eyes darted between spencer and Toby. Spencer was on  
top of Toby making out with him, both shirtless, and spencer trying to undo his  
belt.  
I saw spencer reach for her shirt and put it on Toby sitting there next to  
spencer, both in shock.

"Wren, don't say anything, please" Spencer whispered.  
"Why shouldn't I?" I say closing the door so no one else can hear.  
"Wren, don't" Toby says finally speaking up.

I thought about what I could do. For one, I could tell her dad and get Toby  
kicked out or, I could keep my mouth shut but get something in return. I opted  
for the second option.

"I'll keep my mouth shut, IF I can do whatever I want to whomever I want at any time and you can't  
do _anything_"  
"Deal!" spencer says rather quickly.  
"No deal" Toby says, "What do you mean by _'whatever  
I want to whomever'_ wren?"  
"I mean that I can do anything to anyone including, _spencer_" I say looking over at spencer as she moves closer to Toby,  
"Deal?"  
"Deal, but you can't tell my parents" Spencer says.  
A smirk forms on my lips as I walk out of the room and back down the stairs.

* * *

**TOBY'S POV**  
Dinner was over and it was clear that wren hadn't told Spencer's parents  
anything, which was good but I didn't like the fact that wren could just walk  
up to spencer and kiss her right in front of me and I could do nothing. Spencer  
and I were in the Kitchen cleaning the dishes when wren came in, he walked  
straight over to spencer and put his hands on her hips. I saw spencer tense  
then look over at me, wren looked over at me to and smirked knowing that I  
couldn't do anything. He removed his hands from spencers waist and walked over  
to me.

"How does it feel knowing that I can do _whatever_  
I want and you can't stop me?" Wren says before walking out the door.  
"Can I kick his ass?" I angrily say.  
"Toby...you can't, he'll tell m-"  
"I know, I know" I interrupt her halfway through her sentence.  
I turn her body so that she's facing me fully, I out my hands on her hips. She  
didn't tense up like she did before, she relaxed this time. Spencer leaned up  
and kissed me softly on the lips.  
"No matter what he does, I will always love you" She whispered in my ear.  
I nodded my head "I will always love you too"  
"Good, come on my parents said you could sleep in my room" Spencer pulls me up  
the stairs and into her room.

"Do you want me to leave while you change?" I ask as I watch her go through her  
draws.  
"No, you can stay we've seen each other naked before" she says pulling her top  
off right in front of me.  
My eyes zone in on her chest as she slips off her bra, I look up at her face  
and see her eyes on my basically saying _'oh  
my go...really?'  
_  
"What do you expect, I'm a guy" I say simply.

She slipped on a T-shirt that I had leant her a while ago that went up to mid  
thigh, and then pulled off her jeans. "Are you going to change or what?" She  
asks me as she jumps on the bed and picks up her phone..._why does she have her phone is she going to..._

"It's ok...I'm just setting an alarm" Spencer says knowing what I was thinking.

I changed into some pyjama pants, without a shirt. I walked over and flipped of  
the light switch, it was pitch black in Spencer's room minus the phone light, I  
sat on the bed my backup against the back bored and pulled spencer into me. She  
turned off her phone and pulled the duvet up to her shoulders. I fell asleep  
dreading tomorrow..._school!_

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THE SPACING  
BETTER LIKE THIS OR THE WAY IT WAS BEFORE.**


	18. Make your choice

**Italics = thoughts.**

* * *

**ALISON'S POV**  
It was just another school day, like yesterday I got out of bed, brushed and styled my hair and was now getting dressed. I put on some white skinny jeans, a purple frilled top and some high heel boots. I walked down the stairs, ate breakfast, then brushed my teeth and was now headed out the door for the walk to school.  
I arrived within 20 minutes and saw Spencer and Toby at the top of the steps that lead into the front door of rose-wood high..._Oh god they're still together, Jenna's going to KILL me! _I think to myself. I was about to walk up into rosewood high when I felt someone pull me aside by my arm roughly.  
**SPENCER'S POV**  
Aria, Hanna, Emily, Noel, Maya and Caleb had just come up to us in time to see Alison being pulled aside by Jenna. We were close enough to hear what they were saying.

"Alison! Your plan didn't work!" Jenna screeched in a half yell half whisper kind of tone.  
"Look I'm sorry ok! But I really don't care anymore; I don't want to be your puppet again!" Alison replied with the same half yell half whisper tone that Jenna used.  
"Well to bad, unless you want dear mommy and daddy to know what happened _that night_ along with everyone else in this town" Jenna said harshly.  
"You have no proof" Alison answered and she actually looked really scared.  
"Oh sweetie I have proof, I have video"  
"Then you'll be as much in trouble as me"  
Jenna smirked and moved closer to Alison. "I'm not the one who's on it" She said simply and just walked away like nothing happened.

I turned back to look at the other, everyone had the same confused expression.

"What the hell was that about? What does she mean by, and I quote _'that night'_? I mean what did they do?" Aria asked to no one in particular.  
"I don't know! But I want to know" I say then look over at Toby with a knowing look.  
"No, no, no and no" He says. "I am not going to go and look for those videos"  
"Please...pleaseee, pleaseee Toby..." I beg dragging out the 'y'.  
"Spencer, I said no" he says sternly.  
"Oh come on Toby, please?" I looked at his face and it was like stone. "Fine...I just...I thought you loved me" I say playing the lets-make-him-feel-guilty-about-saying-no card.  
"Spencer, you know I love you" He says with an eye roll, "but you also know what's going to happen if I go back home"

I thought about what he said, It was true I do know what would happen if he went back home, his dad would hit him if he ever found out or saw him there.

"Then why don't I go? Your dad likes me; I'll just say that...I'm getting you some new clothes" I suggest.  
"No, Spence I don't want you going there" I roll my eyes in reply.  
"Toby, we need to get those videos"

Before Toby could answer the bell went off telling us that we had 10 minutes to get our stuff and head to our classes. I walked in and over to my locker to take my books for the first two periods.

* * *

**ARIA'S POV  
**Lunch time rolled around semi-quickly, Spencer, Hanna, Emily and I were sitting at our lunch table waiting for the guys and Maya.

"So how are we going to get the videos?" I ask looking at Spencer who was next to me, Hanna and Emily across from us.  
"I told you, I'm going to go and get them, I was planning on skipping gym class and going over there" Spencer says looking at me then the other girls.  
"Spencer I don't know...Toby said no-"  
"I don't care what Toby said, we need to find it" Spencer says cutting Emily off.  
"But what if you get caught?" Hanna asks who up until now had been playing on her phone.  
"What if I don't?"

Just then they guys – and Maya – came over towards us. Toby sat down to the right of spencer, Caleb across from him, who was sitting next to Hanna, Maya next to Emily and Noel next to me.

"So...what were you guys talking about? Because from where we were standing it looked pretty...intense" Maya says, eyeing us strangely.  
"Nothing" Spencer answers quickly, maybe a little too quickly.  
"Ok, now when you answer that quickly it's something that we're not meant to know...so spill it" Toby says wrapping his hand around her waist.  
"We were just talking about, um..." She looks at me, Hanna and Emily for help but we just kept our mouths shut. "About how I needed to um... I needed..." she says trying to continue.  
"She needed a tampon from Emily but she said that she needed it and I was about to say I could give her one but we saw you guys" Hanna bursts out..._Oh my god, Spencer must be so embarrassed.  
_  
I look over at Toby's face then I looked over at Caleb's and Noel's faces. I mentally started laughing, they all looked so awkward. Toby slowly and carefully removed his hand from Spencer's waist, spencer in return shooting him a death glare.  
**TOBY'S POV  
**What Hanna had said was _WAY_ too much information; I mean she could have just said that it was girl stuff! I had removed my arm from around spencers waist which earned me a death glare.

"What?" I exclaim raising my hands up in Surrender.  
"You're such a baby does it freak you all out that much when a girl PMS' or something" Spencer says annoyed.  
"No it's just...um..." _Shit...think of something._ I looked over at Caleb and he just shrugged. "You look pretty...?" I try but end up getting an eye roll.  
"So Hanna, can I have that tampon now?" Spencer asks holding out her hand, a smirk present on her face.  
"Sure Spence" Hanna says and I can tell that they're doing this on purpose to freak Noel, Caleb and I out.

Hanna reached into her bag, that for some reason she always had, and gave one to spencer in front of all of us. Spencer stood up, and started to walk away towards the bathroom. We all sat here for a minute in an awkward silence before Aria's phone went off. She started laughing then showed Hanna and Emily.

"Why can't we see?" Noel asks.  
"I don't think you want to" Aria says, still slightly laughing.  
"Please..." Noel begs.

Aria turned her phone to show us what the message had said.  
**  
SPENCER:  
Tell Hanna thanks, I actually needed it.  
**  
"Ok, you were right we didn't want to see that" Noel says which makes the girls laugh, Maya included.

* * *

**SPENCER'S POV  
**I was actually thankful that Hanna said that, because believe it or not I actually forgot to pack some this morning. The bell had gone signalling that lunch was over._ I can't wait till the day is over._ I walked to my next class which Toby was in. I took a seat next to him and put my books on the desk.

"You have gym next right?" He asks me. _  
Crap, why did we have to have gym together, now how am I going to leave without him noticing?_ "Mmm yeah, why?" I ask looking over at him.  
"Because, we both have gym together so I was think-"  
"Mr. Cavanaugh, please don't talk during my class or you'll have to leave" Mr. Fitz our English teach says before continuing to talk.

I saw a note land on my book that I was reading and knew who it was from I rolled my eyes and opened it, It read:  
_  
'I was thinking, maybe instead of playing sport we could visit an empty classroom?'  
_  
I looked at the paper shocked at what it said before looking up at Toby who was looking like he  
never wrote it. _Hmm...Look for the video or make out with Toby? Well Toby will probably find out about how I went looking for the video and get angry at me so...I think I'll go with option two,_ I was bought out of my thoughts as another piece of paper landed in front of me.  
'_Are you going to tell me what you think about my offer Miss. Hastings or stare of into oblivion?'  
_I rolled my eyes for probably the fiftieth time before ripping out a piece of paper from my book and writing on it.

_'I'll happily take you up on your offer, but which classroom shall we be using?'_

I fling the piece of paper onto his book and watch him open it from the corner of my eye while still listening to Mr. Fitz.

* * *

**TOBY'S POV  
**The bell went and Spencer and I left English. I pulled her down the hall and made sure that no one was looking before pulling her into a room that I knew was empty for this period, due to me having to spend 'time outs' and crap in here. I shut the door and pulled down all the blinds before walking over to spencer. I hoisted her up onto the teacher's desk and connected our lips only to have her pull away.

"So, what? You're not grossed out now?" Spencer says smirking.  
"I'm sorry about that...It's just that the guys were there and so I thou-"  
"I get, it's ok I get it the guys would have said something and you wanted to fit in with them blah, blah, blah excreta..." I say smirking and cutting him off.

I move back towards Toby, our lips reconnecting. My tongue moved into his mouth as he moved even closer to me, if that was possible. His lips left mine and started to kiss down my neck he moved the sleeve of my white shirt down and started kissing my shoulder then trailing back up to my lips. Toby lifted me up off the desk by my thighs with our lips still attached. I pulled away.

"Toby, we should stop" I say breathlessly.  
"Can we continue later then...?" Toby asks putting me down on the ground.  
"Maybe" I say before heading to walk out of the empty class room.  
"Mmm...Can't we just stay here for a while?" He pleads.  
"No...I can't..." I reply, truth was I was trying to get out of the room so I could go snoop around.  
"Fine...later then?"  
"Sure" I say quickly before practically running out of the room and heading for the car park.

* * *

**JENNA'S POV**  
I was walking to my next class when I saw spencer in the car park, getting into her car. _Where is she going? _I decided to ditch class and headed to the car park. I got in my car and followed spencer.  
After awhile we pulled up at my house..._what the hell?_ I decided to wait a minute until she was inside. When she got in a got out of my car and followed I just saw her turn into my room, I walked up to my room and stood in the doorway as I watched her go through something's of mine.

"So..." I say making her jump. I put on a smirk and continue, "What are you doing?"  
"I um...I was...um..." Spencer stuttered.  
"Um...what spencer?" I ask walking over towards her.  
"Just..." she backed up into the corner as I walked closer. "I was...looking for...ah..."  
"Spencer...Listen sweetie, I saw you _breaking _in here with that bobby pin in your hair so I can call the cops and have you arrested" I say faking sympathy as I walk closer to her. "Plus you're trying to _steal_ something that just doesn't belong to you so...how do you think your parents will take it when they here that their perfect daughter, the _Spencer Hastings_, was arrested"  
"What do you want Jenna, I'll do anything just don't call the cops. Please"  
_Hmmm...To easy. _"I want you to break poor sweet Toby's heart...and give him_ no_ explanation why, got it"  
"And if I don't?" Spencer says and I can tell she's a little upset.  
"If you don't I call the cops on your ass right here and right now, make your choice"  
No reply  
"Thought so" I say and walk out of the room.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	19. Mistake

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UP DATE MY COMPUTER BROKE AND HAD TO USE ANOTHER ONE, SO I LOST ALL MY WORK :/ BTE SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER**

* * *

SPENCER'S POV  
I knew what I had to do...I just didn't want to do it. Right now I was headed back to school to look for Toby. I turned into the car park, parked my car and got out. I walked over to a table and sat down while still keeping an eye out for Toby. I heard someone sit down next to me, I turned my head and saw Toby with a smile on his face but it soon disappeared.

"Spence...what's wrong?" He asked me which immediately bought me to tears.  
"Toby I think we should..." I couldn't complete my sentence for the tears over took my voice.  
"Spencer... I know what you're going to say and please...please don't do it" He said wiping the tears away that were rolling down my checks with his thumbs.  
"No Toby we have to! Ok I'm sorry but we're over" I say before getting up and running to my car and driving home.

Once I got home I ran inside the house grabbed his stuff and put it out onto the door mat. I called the girls and told them to come over as soon as possible; I had to tell someone about what happened and that 'someone' just happens to count for _three_ people: Aria, Hanna and Emily. In exactly 10 minutes they had arrived and I could hear them running up the stairs before they entered my room.  
I had told them everything that happened from me leaving school, Jenna catching me in her room snooping around and me having to break up with Toby.

"Well that's... a lot to take in" Emily says after I finish talking.  
"Yeah..." Hanna says slowly.

Aria walked over to my bed and sat on it awkwardly and I immediately new she was hiding something.

"Aria...what are you hiding?" I ask looking her dead straight in the eyes.  
"I um...I might...I'm ah..."  
"Well, spit it out!" Hanna demands.  
"Ithinkimightbeprgenant!" she says quickly.  
"I'm sorry...what?" Emily says confused.  
"I think...I might be...pregnant"  
"WHAT!" Me and the other two girls scream.  
"I didn't even now you weren't a virgin!" Hanna says surprised, "who else isn't a virgin" Hanna continues.  
"I'm not" I say quietly.  
"Ok...Em your turn?"  
"Guys...I don't date guys, remember?"  
"Right...so have you taken a test?" Hanna asks looking over at Aria.  
"Hanna, If I had taken a test then I would have already told Noel!" Aria snaps.  
"God no need to be a bitch" Hanna mumbles but we all heard her anyway.  
"Do you want me to go get you one?" I offer quickly not wanting there to be a cat fight.  
"Yes please"  
"Ok, I'll come with you" Hanna says getting up and walking out of my bedroom while dragging me with by the arm.

* * *

HANNA'S POV  
We arrived at the drug store and Spencer was already going through all the row and rows of tests, trying to find the perfect one because she is that anal.

"Spencer! It's fucking test just hurry up and pick one" I say which gets me a dirty look from the 17 year old brunet that was holding the test.

I roll my eyes and pull out my phone when I get an Idea. I look over at Spencer who was holding a pregnancy test in her hand but you could still see half of her face..._prefect._ I snap a picture and add it to 'new text' then turn off my phone.

"Hanna! Let's go" I didn't even realise that Spencer had been calling me and that she had already paid for the tests.

I follow her out of the drug store and over to her car that was in the car park. I get into the passenger seat and start typing the text:  
_Oooh, Lookie Lookie. I hear that Spencer Hastings dumped Toby Cavanaugh, hmm maybe that rule is true what was it now? 'If there's a hotter guy dump the one you're with and go to him' well maybe that's what she was doing but I guess the 'perfect' Hastings never thought she get 'Knocked up' looks like Toby's going to be a daddy at 18...guess miss Hastings isn't so perfect after all  
Hope you like my daily gossip.  
love you  
xoxo Anonymous_

I checked to make sure that the picture was attached, added everyone that was in my phone book – minus the parents – double checked that I had Spencer and Toby and clicked send.

* * *

TOBY'S POV  
I was talking with my dad about me moving back here when my phone's message tone went off. I unlocked my phone and opened the message crossing my fingers that it's Spencer...but it wasn't I opened the text anyway and saw the picture I read the text that was underneath and my eyes widened

"Oh my god...shit" I mumble but I think my dad heard anyway because he started walking over to me.

He stood behind me and read the text while I read it over one more time just to make sure I read it right.  
_Oooh, Lookie Lookie. I hear that Spencer Hastings dumped Toby Cavanaugh, hmm maybe that rule is true what was it now? 'If there's a hotter guy dump the one you're with and go to him' well maybe that's what she was doing but I guess the 'perfect' Hastings never thought she get 'Knocked up' looks like Toby's going to be a daddy at 18...guess miss Hastings isn't so perfect after all  
Hope you like my daily gossip.  
love you  
xoxo Anonymous_

yep...definitely read it right. The phone dropped from my hands and landed on the hard wood floor while I walked over to the dining table and sat down at one of the chairs.

"What happened in here? I heard something drop" Jane the probably-soon-to-be-monster-mum-from-hell said.  
"I-I um...I...ah shit..." I stutter covering my face with my hands.  
"You know that girl that was here...well Toby knocked her up" My dad says simply.  
"No I might have, she obviously doesn't know for sure because she obviously hasn't taken the test now I need to go" I say getting up and storming out the door and running bear foot to Spencer's house.

I arrived at Spencers and barged in. I ran upstairs and into her room which caused Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer herself to look at me. I looked at what they were sitting around it was a pregnancy test...with the word '_positive_' on it..._oh god._

"Spencer is this why you broke up with me? Because you thought that I wouldn't stay with you so you left me to save you the heart break because I promise I will never leave you we'll get through this I me-"  
"TOBY! Shut up" Spencer says which makes me stop talking. "It's not mine..."  
I give her a confused look "But the text and the photo and what?"  
"It's not true ok?" She says standing up and pulling me out of her bedroom door, shutting it behind us and walking down stairs.  
"Then why did we break up?" I ask taking her hand in mine only to have her pull it away.  
"I can't tell you, I want to but then you'll just get yourself into trouble" she says and I could see tears starting to form in her eyes.  
"Please, just tell me, I can take care of myself" I whisper as tears start to form in my eyes.  
"I can't I'm sorry" Spencer replies leaning up and kissing my cheek softly before turning around to go back up the stairs and into her room.

Before she made it up the first step I grabbed her hand and pulled her against me. I kissed her on the lips and she kissed me back I moved my hands to her waist and hers went to cup my face. A few seconds later she pulled away.

"Toby we can't do this" she says once she pulls away but still keeping her face close to mine.  
"But you want to right?"  
"Yes, of course Toby...I love you"  
"Then why can't we be together?"  
"Because of...of JENNA! Ok!" Spencer screams out.  
"What? I'm confused again!"  
"She said that If I didn't break up with you that I would go to jail for trespassing and for stealing, that's why I broke up with you today"  
"When were you trespassing...oh god Spencer did you try and find the video?"

She nodded her head in reply. I pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry...I should have listened to you" She cried into my shoulder.  
"Hey...It's ok" I pull away so I can look her in the eyes. "Does she have any proof that you were there?"  
"I-I-um...I" I saw her face change and new that she had just realised something. "Actually she doesn't" A huge smile erupted on her face as she leaned forwards and crashed her lips against mine. "Will you be my boyfriend again?" She mumbles against my lips.  
I pull away. "I will happily be your boyfriend. I love you Spence"  
"I love you to, but I better get back to the girls"  
"Ok call me later then"  
"Ok, bye"  
"Bye" I say and we part ways, Spencer going up to her room and me going out the front door and walking back over to my house.

* * *

**SORRY IT'S SHORT, BUT MY DAD BROKE MY LAPTOP SO I HAD TO RE-WRITE EVERYTHING SO IT'S NOT AS LONG...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. I can't believe this

**I HAVE UPDATED (FINALLLYYY) SORRY IF THERE IS STRANGE SPACING**

* * *

******TOBY'S**** POV****  
**I arrive home with a huge smile on my face as I walk through the door. I ran up the stairs and into my room, relieved that Spencer wasn't pregnant; I shut the door and lay down on my bed while taking out my phone to text Spencer.

**TO SPENCER:  
**_Thinking of you still...can't wait until I see you tomorrow.  
- T_

I hit send and placed my phone down in my bed side table and walked out of my room, down the stairs and into the kitchen where I found my dad with a worried look o n his face and just remembered that I forgot to tell him about Spencer.

"So...is it true?" my dad asked immediately.  
"No it was for her friend _not_ her" I say still smiling.  
"Good...good that's..."  
"Good?" I suggest as I walk over to the fridge and get a can of coke.  
"Um...if you want you can invite her over for dinner tonight because Jane and I kind of have a big announcement to make"  
"Ok..." I say a little confused before turning around and heading back into my room.

I went back over to the bed, and went into the position I was before I went downstairs, I picked my phone up and saw that I had a new message from Spencer. I opened it up quickly.

**TO TOBY:  
**_Still thinking of you too. The girls are gone now so instead of seeing me tomorrow you can see me tonight...my parents are out...  
- S  
_  
knowing what she meant I bit my lip wanting to go over so badly..._stupid announcement thing!_ I think to myself as I reply back._  
_

**TO SPENCER:  
**_That sounds like an amazing idea but...I can't well _we _can't because I think my dad invited you over for dinner with us so if you wanna come...  
- T  
_  
I got a reply from her straight away.

**TO TOBY:  
**_Oh, I guess I can come; can I just come over now? Or do you want me to wait until a certain time?  
- S  
_

I replied back saying that she should come over now. I was still in my room when I heard a knock on my bedroom door a few minutes later I got up, opened the door and before I could say anything her lips crashed against mine.

I pulled her closer to me, shut the door and pushed her roughly against it. I lifted her up as her legs wrapped around my torso. We separated to get air but only for a minute as her lips crashed against mine once again. Her tongue slipped into my mouth and we started to battle for dominance. I moaned into her mouth, her hands went into my hair as one of mine went to her neck while the other was on her thigh still.

I walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge. My hands moved to the hem off her shirt, I started to lift it over her head. It was soon discarded and on the other side of the room. I looked down at her black laced covered breasts and my pants were becoming extremely tight. I heard her moan as she adjusted herself on top of me better which caused me to let out a groan. My hands moved to her back, I unlatched her black bra and pulled the straps softly down her arms before letting the bra fall to the ground. Her hands unbuttoned my shirt teasingly before pulling it down my arms. Her lips moved down my neck then to my chest while her right hand started to undo the button and unzip my pants...

I sprung awake to a knock at my door and quickly took in my surroundings, I was lying on my bed with _all_ of my clothes on..._damn would have been so much better if it was real _I thought as I got up and opened the door to find her – Spencer – standing in front of me wearing the same clothing as she was in my dream..._please tell me it's going to come true._ She leant up and pressed her lips to mine, I pulled her close, just like I had in the dream, and her legs wrapped around my waist I did exactly what I had done in the dream, shut the door and pushed her roughly against it. Not following my dream I start to lift her shirt up, it was about halfway when she pushed me away from her slightly by her hands.

"Toby..." Spencer says once she breaks our kiss, "we should stop"  
"but I thought you wanted to..."  
"I did...I do just..." She bit her lip as she trailed off. "The first time we did it you were..."

_Oh god what's she going to say? That I was bad? That she doesn't want to anymore because she remembered just then how bad I was? _

"I was...what?" I ask trying to get her to spit it out.  
"You were so soft and gentle but now...you're being so rough and like you want to get it over and done with" She half yells at the end and I can tell she's upset.  
"I'm sorry, It's just I had this dream just before and...What I was doing was what I did in the dream so I just followed what I could remember from it. I didn't mean to make it seem that way"

All she did was nod her head in reply. I let out a sigh let her drop to the floor and take her hand in mine before pulling her downstairs and into the lounge room. Just before we sat down my dad called us into the dining room where dinner awaited us.

"So as you know we have an announcement to make" Jane started and unless it was about how they were breaking up I really didn't care.  
"I took Jane out a couple nights ago and we just decided to tell you now..." My farther continued.

_Please say they're breaking up! Please!_

"We are getting _married_ in June!" Jane squeals.

I sat their emotionless no wait – filled with shock and hatred..._I can't believe this.  
_

* * *

**Review?...**


End file.
